Unknown Territory
by spooksfan08
Summary: As Harry's world begins to crumble around him the team must go on. Ruth has a fight she never thought she would have to face while a new threat brings the stakes to a higher level. Can the new Home Secretary help? Can Harry keep his head when those he loves most need him to? An old threat resurfaces that could change D forever. Follows on from Alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Everything you recognise belongs to KUDOS and BBC television. All original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Chapter One**

The sunshine bathed the London streets as Ruth walked along with Gracie in her pushchair. The little girl babbled happily as Ruth negotiated various commuters. Even on a Sunday it seemed London was as hectic as ever.

"Mamma!" Gracie pointed to a small dog being walked by a middle aged man opposite.

"That's not Scarlett." Ruth smiled, thinking of the little terrier they had left at home with Harry. It was their day off and she was determined to make the most of it. Nick and Harry had stayed home while she and Grace had gone to buy groceries knowing that there would be a house full of people later. In just six days time Harry would be walking his oldest daughter down the aisle and Ruth was determined to do everything she could to make it as perfect a day as possible, knowing how it felt not to have her own mother at her wedding she didn't want Catherine to feel the same. Jane's death still cast a shadow over both her step-children and she knew it always would.

"Mamma bus." Gracie pointed just as Ruth reached the edge of the pavement. Ruth looked up.

"That's a van." Ruth was immediately on alert. White Mercedes van's did not generally park outside the local bank on a Sunday. The bank was closed, there was no delivery and the pub next door was unoccupied. All her spook senses told her something was wrong. The young man driving the van looked directly at her. His dark grey t shirt matching his eyes. Instinctively she pulled back the pushchair as Gracie squealed. Seconds later the street erupted in smoke and debris as Ruth threw herself over the pram before the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas picked up his phone just as Amy wandered into the living room.

"Daddy?"

"I'll get Ros. Adam look after Harry." Lucas hung up.

"Uncle Harry ok?" Amy asked, her dark hair falling into her eyes. The six year old was clearly concerned about her godfather.

"Yes." Lucas knelt down so that he was at his daughter's height. "He's ok. Auntie Ruth and Gracie aren't very well."

"Sick?"

"I think so. A bit. So, I'm going to take you and James to see Carrie so I can take Mum and we can see if we can help."

"Ok." Amy bit her lip. "I could make Auntie Ruth a card or a picture for Gracie. Make them smile."

"That would be brilliant." Lucas watched as his daughter smiled broadly. "I'm sure Auntie Ruth and Gracie will love it." Amy nodded before turning and bouncing out of the room. Ros appeared in the doorway as Lucas stood up.

"I just got a redflash." Ros stated. "Explosion in Park Square. Unknown number of civilian casualties. Can you take the kids to Carrie while I head to the Grid?"

"Yeah." Lucas announced as Amy and James appeared. "Come on you two." He held out his hand as Ros watched them go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Adam walked towards his old friend as he sat staring into space. "Catherine, Nick and Graham are on the way here."

"Ok." He stared at the hospital floor, barely able to register what was going on around them. Dozens of people had flooded the A&E department since the bomb had exploded. It seemed the majority of casualties had been minor injuries but a few, like Ruth and Gracie had been rushed straight through.

"This is nothing to do with who you or Ruth are." Adam stated as he sat next to him. "It could have been Carrie, it could have been Sarah walking down that road. In fact it was more likely to be Sarah, her bookshop is there." Harry remained stoically silent. "I've redflashed everyone. Ros and I can handle this. You stay with Ruth and the baby."

"She's two next week. A day before Catherine's wedding."

"I know."

"Ruth was going to take Charlie and Lucy during the service. Gracie is Catherine's flower girl. How well that will work out I don't know. She was bored at the rehearsal."

"She's two. She's going to be bored in a church." Adam sighed, seeing that Harry really wasn't taking anything in. Suddenly the doors to the A&E treatment room swung open.

"FAMILY OF GRACIE-JO PEARCE." A male nurse yelled as Harry shot to his feet.

"Daddy!" Gracie held out her hands as Harry walked towards her. The male nurse handed her over before ushering her and Harry into the family room. Harry kissed his daughter's forehead as she rested her head against him and sucked her thumb.

"Your daughter has been very lucky." The nurse stated. Harry closed his eyes.

"Yes, I can see that. What about Ruth? My wife?"

The nurse fell silent for a moment as Harry hugged his daughter tightly. The little girl hiccuped as Harry felt his heart break a little more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, what do we have?" Ros asked as she jogged through the Pods. The assembled officers busied themselves as she headed to the Briefing Room. "BRIEFING ROOM!" Ros gave no room for argument. She was already three officers down and she knew that they were going to need all the help they could get.

xxxxxxxx

A/N Is Ruth ok? Is it worth going on with this story? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer not mine **

News

Harry closed his eyes as Gracie wrapped her little arms around his neck. He wanted to scream, rage against the unfairness of it all but knew with a 2 year old that needed him he had to be strong.

"Daddy."

"I know Baby." He opened his eyes to see the little girl staring at him. "You have your mum's eyes."

"No! Gracie's." She smiled at him as he shook his head. She had also inherited Ruth's ability to make him smile, even in the darkest of times.

"Dad?" He looked up to see Graham sat opposite him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Harry paused as Gracie hugged her big brother. "Ruth threw the pram over and got between the bomb and her ."

He nodded as Graham sighed. Catherine appeared in the doorway as Harry spoke with Nick just behind her. Hugging her father she pulled back as Nick sniffed.

"Terri has the kids. Cal has gone straight to work." Catherine explained. "How's Ruth? They wouldn't tell me anything when I got to reception." Harry looked away as tears filled Catherine's eyes.

Xxxxxx

"CCTV from the scene." Calum stated. "Shows a van parked outside the bank. Apparently abandoned."

"Police say a set of skeletal remains were found in and around the van." Zaf stated. Ros nodded.

"Suicide bomber? Why? Why there? And who?"

"Not Nightingale's style." Erin frowned. "And no way of knowing who would be on the street at 10 am."

Ros pressed a button on the screen in front of her. Suddenly the screen filled with a grainy image of a Central London street. A van parked on its own came into view. Malcolm cursed under his breath as he watched a figure that could only be Ruth stare at the van for a moment before pulling back on the pushchair.

"She saw someone." Tariq frowned. "She looks straight at the van windscreen."

"Who? We need an ID on the skeleton." Alec snapped.

"We need Ruth to wake up." Zaf cursed as the Briefing Room door opened. Adam appeared in the doorway. Ros held his gaze.

"I left Harry with his kids." Calum nodded. "There is nothing to suggest this is a personal attack."

"How are they?" Beth asked. Adam sighed.

"Gracie is ok, bumps and bruises. Shaken up but they've discharged her."

"Thank God." Dimitri looked at the hardwood polished table. It was more what Adam wasn't saying that bothered Ros.

"And Ruth?"

"She has head, back and abdominal trauma. She basically saved the baby's life."

"Maternal instinct." Zoe frowned. "She's going to be ok? Isn't she?"

"Honestly, we don't know." Adam finished.

Xxxxxxx

"Ah." The door opened to reveal Harry sat in the awkward plastic chair, next to Nick who looked more lost than Harry had ever remembered. Catherine nursed a Luke warm coffee while Gracie slept in Graham's lap.

"Does Ruth have any family other than us?" Graham asked. Ignoring the pointed look from Catherine he continued. "Cousins? Aunts and Uncles?"

"Grey!" Catherine hissed.

"A cousin. On her father's side. Lives in Halifax I think." Harry sighed. "They send Christmas and birthday cards. Ruth's father had two sisters, Jessie and another. I forget her name. Both dead now." The doctor cleared his throat as Harry looked up briefly.

"Is this Ruth Pearce's family?"

"Yes." Nick stated. "Ruth's my mum. This is Graham, Catherine and Gracie my brother and sisters and my dad, Harry." Catherine bit her lip as she heard Nick refer to Harry as his dad rather than step dad. She knew Harry hadn't missed it either.

"I'm Dr Shaw. I've just been with Ruth." He sat down. Harry held his gaze but remained silent.

"How is she?" Graham asked, clearly the only one who was able to put words together.

"Ruth is very unwell. She has a contusion on her brain, possible spinal injuries. We also removed some shrapnel from her thigh. We have put her in an induced coma. Do you know what that is?"

"You're keeping her asleep." Nick sighed. "I saw it on ER. It's repeated. You give her drugs to knock her out. Mum is. My mum." Nick hitched his breathing as he tried not to cry.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked. The doctor nodded.

"Two at a time and only for a few minutes. She's got a machine breathing for her, drips giving her medication and various other tubes." The doctor nodded.

"You and Nicky. You go." Catherine stated. Harry squeezed the young boy's arm as they followed the doctor out the room.

Xxxxxxx

"Suicide bombers." Ros hissed. "Suicide bombers in London again. How?"

"Because psychos are well travelled these days." Alec glared. Ros curled her lip slightly.

"Lucas, take Beth get to the scene. See what you can find out. Erin, you and Alec get to the foreign office. See if. 6 have found anything."

"Ok." Beth nodded as Lucas headed towards the pods. He knew how close Zaf, Ruth and Ros were. He worried they wouldn't be able to remain objective when the heart of the team was fighting for her life.

Xxxxxxx

"Ruth ." Harry took a deep breath as he walked towards her. Nick rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Wake up mum." Nick whispered as Harry watched his stepson.

"She's strong. She's the strongest person I've ever met." Harry watched as Nick sniffed. Ruth lay on the bed, her head heavily bandaged. IV lines snaked to both her arms as a tube hooked her up to a respirator from her mouth. Machines bleeped rhythmically as Ruth lay silent.

"Come back to us, my love." Harry kissed her bandaged forehead. "Gracie Jo is fine. Thanks to your bravery and instincts she's ok. Graham has her now." He closed his eyes before kissing her again.

"We need you Mum." Nick whispered. "Don't go."

Xxxxxx

A/N more soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - as always **

Silent Night?

Tariq pressed a few keys on the computer screen in front of him as he tried to stifle a yawn. Calum looked up as Tariq rubbed his eyes.

"Take a break." Calum stated. Tariq raised an eyebrow as Malcolm nodded.

"No. I'm fine."

"Tar, you need to sleep, or at least eat something. I'm going to call Cath, see if there is any news."

"Good idea." Malcolm watched the younger techis. Calum had mellowed considerably since falling for Catherine Pearce. A calmer, responsible side had emerged which Malcolm could only have imagined a year earlier.

"Both of you, eat something. Tariq, check your blood sugar. Neither of you are any use to Ruth or this investigation if you miss something because you are tired or hypoglycaemic." Tariq glared for a moment before pushing his chair away from his desk and storming towards the kitchenette.

"He loves Ruth. We all do." Calum shrugged. Malcolm nodded.

"Yes. In this line of work it is difficult to separate yourself but you need to."

"Boxes." Zoe placed a coffee on Malcolm's desk. "Tom used to say spooks put their lives in little boxes. Shut things off to get the job done."

"Bit difficult when the bad guys keep trying to kill us." Calum sighed before following his friend into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxa

"Thanks." Lucas smiled as he nodded to the pretty blonde woman from the CSI team. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Does Ros know you flirt with everyone?"

"I do not flirt." Lucas smirked. "Charm can get you along way, Beth. You should try it." Beth narrowed her eyes for a moment before following him back to the car.

Xxxx

"Good evening Mrs Myers." The Home Secretary watched as Ros and Adam walked into her office. "Mr Carter."

"This is not Nightingale." Ros stared.

"I was informed you like to dispense with pleasantries."

"With respect I currently have the best analyst that my section had ever had in a coma. The Section Head is also on compassionate leave and I am not calling him back."

"Yes, this must be difficult for you ." The middle aged woman sighed. "I know my predecessors have given you trouble in the past. I don't intend to do the same. You are the anti terrorism experts and it is you that risk your lives, not I." Adam and Ros exchanged glances, neither quite believing the woman in front of them. Janet Crowther was the third Home Secretary Ros had worked under since her return and she had no doubt the dumpy woman would be the last. "Do we know any more?"

"The van was stolen two days ago. From a small town in South Wales."

"Where?" Crowther narrowed her eyes.

"Pontypridd, about twenty minutes from Cardiff. South Wales police had reports of a white Mercedes van with the same registration plate as the van on the CCTV."

"And?"

"And that is the only concrete evidence we have. 30 people injured, most of which saw nothing. One dead man and my best analyst in a coma." Ros narrowed her eyes. Crowther sighed heavily.

"What can I do?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, willing Ros to hold her temper. He had a feeling he was going to be disappointed.

"Get the DG to sanction every single minute of overtime. Throw money and manpower at this." Ros stared. "Raise the terror threat above Amber. Keep it in the public eye. Talk in parliament about the bombing - let people know a mum is in a coma because of this. Let the news cover only what we tell you. Let them focus on the incident and not the aftermath so we can do our job."

"You have my word." The older woman smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy working with section D." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"That was what they all said."

"Ah, but Mr Carter. Section D is still here and they are not." Adam and Ros smiled slightly before leaving the room.

Xxxx

"Ruth." Harry squeezed her hand. "Wake up."

"She will." Harry startled as he heard a female voice behind him.

"Joanna."

"Sir." Jo smiled cheekily. "Typically just when I thought I could step back and enjoy a little afterlife this happens." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm still dead." Joanna sighed. "She isn't going anywhere. Just give her time."

"Jo." Harry watched as the blonde woman moved towards Ruth. "Why is this happening? How are you here?"

"You aren't insane." Jo smiled. "Honestly, Ros, Zaf and Ruth have all seen me since I crossed over. I told her before it isn't Ruth's time. She dies and everything falls apart. You, the kid and the Grid."

"Ruth." Harry glanced away as Jo nodded.

"She holds you together, I remember what you were like when she was away. The Grid suffered."

"I."

"Tell her. Tell her everything, she has no idea what went wrong when she had to leave. She needs to know you, Nick and Gracie need her." Jo smiled as Harry held Ruth's hand. She stepped back as Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad." He blinked rapidly, Jo vanished as he felt Catherine move next to him. "Wake up." She nodded towards where Harry was holding Ruth's hand tightly. Her once loose fingers curled around his, holding on for dear life. Harry smiled slightly as he followed Catherine's line of vision. Ruth's left eye was swollen almost closed but a single tear slipped down her face.

"Ruth." Harry gasped. "Come back to us. To me."

"I'll get the doctor." Catherine disappeared as Harry stayed rigid to the spot.

Xxxxxx

"Zaf." Erin headed back to the car as he checked his phone. "Someone will let us know as soon as they can ."

"You head back to Thames house. Tell Ros what little pathology have come up with." He stepped away from her.

"Zaf!"

"I'm going to the hospital." He hailed a taxi leaving Erin staring after him.

Xxxxxx

Alec rubbed his hand across his face as he watched Malcolm work on the computer. He didn't like the way Ruth being in hospital had affected his team. It really seemed like the heart had been ripped from the team. Sighing he began trawling databases Ruth usually used to help her analysis.

"The body in the van is that of an adult male, aged between 18 and 35." Erin sighed as she entered the Grid. "Zaf's gone to the hospital."

"Ok." Alec looked up. "Anything else?"

"Joy at the morgue thinks the body was a white male." She slumped in the chair abandoned by Dimitri as her friend walked towards her.

"No one has claimed responsibility" Dimitri snapped. "None of the usual ones anyway." A phone ringing in the background startled him as Malcolm crossed the room.

Xxxxxxx

Zaf walked through the hospital corridors, heading towards the ITU. He knew Ruth was still on the critical list. Every minute counted. Smiling slightly he realised his previously stone cold boss hadn't left Ruth's side. His smile slipped away as he turned the corner to see Catherine staring into space with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Catherine." Zaf walked up to her as she rubbed a tear away from her eye. She swallowed hard as Zaf reached her, his stomach clenching, fearing the worst.

"Cath?"

"She's."

"Oh God." Zaf felt his eyes fill with tears. "No."

"She's." Catherine sniffed as he stepped back. Realising what he had thought. "No Zaf, no. She's opened her eyes. They've taken her off life support."

"What?"

"Dad is with her now." Catherine smiled. "She's awake."

Xxxx

A/N more soon x


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Spooks.

Zaf frowned slightly as Catherine ushered him towards one of the hard plastic chairs that lined the hospital corridor. Sniffing slightly she took the tissue he offered her.

"You ok?" He asked the younger woman.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Catherine asked. "It's your best friend that I've just told you about."

"Ruth is stronger than anyone I've met." Zaf smiled slightly. "She doesn't look like it but she is."

"She lives with Dad." Catherine sniffed. "She has to be."

Xxxxx

"Tariq." Calum stepped into the kitchenette to see the baby of the team staring at a small monitor. "You ok?"

"Testing my blood sugar. Hold on."

"I've got a Mars bar in the fridge." Calum stated. Tariq smirked, once he and Calum had fought at every opportunity, neither wanting to be outdone by the other. Now they were mates, it made life in the Grid so much easier.

"Thanks." Tariq nodded. "7.3. Not bad, not bad at all."

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah. Why Ruth?" He looked up as Calum shrugged.

"Why anyone? Over thirty people were hurt. Why little Gracie? What harm can a toddler do?" Calum sighed. "Tariq, bad people want to kill us."

"And we have to stop them." Tariq grabbed the bottle of Lucozade from the counter before heading back to the Grid. Calum shook his head sadly before pulling out his mobile phone. "Cath, hey sweetheart." He closed his eyes as he listened to his fiancé. Maybe just maybe things were beginning to look up.

Xxxxxx

Harry frowned slightly as Ruth blinked rapidly. The tube in her mouth had been replaced by a small nasal tube running to a oxygen outlet on the wall. Clearly panicking Ruth tried to sit up, pulling the IV line in her arm as she did.

"The baby." Ruth struggled for breath as Harry grabbed her hands. "Van. Gracie. The van, she saw it. I."

"Gracie is fine. She's beautiful." Harry held Ruth's hands firmly. "Ruth listen. Gracie is at home. She's with Terri and Graham. She's fine."

"I."

"She's been asking for you. Nick and Catherine were here. Zaf's outside with Catherine now. Ruth bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "It's ok, it's going to be ok?"

"Harry." She held his gaze as she spoke. His heart broke a little as she looked around the room, clearly terrified. "I saw. I saw him."

"Who?" Harry had an awful feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"The van. Gracie." Ruth paused for a moment. "She's really ok?"

"Yes." Harry smiled. "Bump on the knee and a very nasty fright. You saved her life."

"I'm her mum." Harry nodded as she spoke. "The van was outside the bank. Gracie saw it first."

"Ok."

"He was just a boy. He looked right at me. His eyes looked already dead, like he was expecting it." Tears filled her eyes once more.

"It doesn't matter. Not now." He kissed her hand. Ruth screwed her eyes shut, ignoring the pain in her back and stomach.

"It does. He couldn't have done this alone." Harry nodded.

"Did you recognise him? The boy?"

"No. I don't think so." She paused. Harry felt his blino run cold as she spoke."But he knew me. I'm certain he recognised me."

Xxxxxxx

Lucas crossed the Grid to where Ros was sat staring at the computer screen in front of her. The same image replayed again and again.

"Hey." He pulled Adam's abandoned chair nearer before sitting down. "I just called Carrie. The kids are fine." Ros nodded once.

"This is too much of a coincidence."

"Ruth being there was bad luck." Lucas nodded. "I spoke with Nick, he said he stayed at home watching cricket with Harry and she decided to take Gracie to get some groceries. She was cooking a big lunch for the family. Remember Cath and Calum are supposed to be getting married next weekend."

"Why now?"

"You've watched this footage a million times." Lucas handed her a mug of coffee. Ros frowned before resetting the footage.

"Thanks. Look, you see the abandoned pub at 10:10. The van parked there at 10:25."

"Yeah."

"The grocery shop next to the pub doesn't open until 10:30. There's a few other shod around but it's nowhere near as busy as a weekday."

"So why pick a Sunday morning?" Alec asked as he joined them. "Massive potential for disruption and carnage any other day of the week. Less so on a Sunday."

"And why at that specific time?" Lucas asked.

"Ruth and Gracie-Jo walk into shot at 10:33. You can see the baby pointing at the van." Ros turned the footage on, all three spooks watched their friend step into view. Ruth could be seen watching her daughter, engrossed in whatever conversation they had been having. Then Ruth stopped abruptly as she moved to cross the road.

"Ruth looks right at the driver."

"Yeah." Alec paused. "Yeah, she has to have seen him."

"Couldn't miss it." Lucas agreed. Ros ran her hands through her short blonde hair, angry and exhausted.

"Who did she see?" Ros frowned as the image of Ruth backing away as she got herself between the pram and the van. Alec swore as the screen changed to fuzzy black and white. Ros narrowed her eyes before reaching forward and turning the film back to the beginning,

"We've missed something." Ros stated. "I've missed something." Lucas glanced up to see Malcolm frowning as Ros spoke. Both were concerned about the Section Chief but neither willing to voice it.

"Ros!" All eyes snapped to where Erin was sat listening to the 'traffic' from GCHQ.

"This had better be good." Ros snapped. Zoe nodded, turning the computer screen to face her.

"We know who the bomber was. And why he did it." Erin stated as Lucas narrowed his eyes.

Xxxxx

Harry stepped out into the hallway as the doctor arrived to examine Ruth. Catherine got to her feet as she saw her father appear.

"Harry." Zaf got to his feet. "How is she?"

"Shaken up." Harry ran a hand over his face. "Tired. Confused."

"Dad." Catherine bit her bottom lip.

"I'm fine. Zaf, will you take Catherine home please." Harry watched as Harry raised his hand. "Lucy and Charlie need their mum. Gracie and Nick need their big sister. Goodness only knows what stare Graham is in."

"He's not an idiot." Catherine stated. "Well, not a complete one."

"He's right." Zaf handed her jacket to her. "Come on. I'll call the Grid, let the others know she's awake." He ushered Catherine away as Harry nodded gratefully. Catherine looked back before stepping away from Zaf and hugging her father tightly.

"Take care." Catherine whispered. Harry kissed her cheek.

"I will. Go." He smiled as Catherine hurried away.

Xxxx

Ruth watched as the doctor wrote on her chart. He had spent the last ten minutes with the nurse as they checked her wounds across her back and abdomen. She had no idea if he could tell her anything but she had to know.

"My back?"

"Wounds are healing nicely." The young doctor stated. "I'm happy with the wound on your left leg. Is it painful?"

"No."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Ruth, can you move your right leg?" Ruth frowned. "And the left?"

"They didn't move." Ruth bit her lip. The doctor didn't answer. "My legs don't work." Ruth snapped.

"Early days." The doctor smiled. "The epidural you had to control your pain may have been a little strong. We'll try again later."

"I'm paralysed. Aren't I?" Ruth stated as Harry walked into the room. He froze as he heard Ruth's words. Memories of Juliet's accident flooded back. The doctor turned to see Harry in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr Pearce."

Harry ignored him as his eyes met Ruth's. Tears had already filled his eyes as he crossed to her. Ruth froze as he reached her.

"It's ok." Ruth hugged him as her back burned. "It'll be ok." He whispered as he wondered who he was trying to convince.

Xxxxx

a/n please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer not mine

Apologies for the few naughty words. Ruth is having a bad day.

Talk

"You saw it." Ros stated as she walked into the small hospital room Ruth was nursed in. "The van."

"Morning Ros."

"Yes it is." Ros sat down. "We've been through the footage a million times, there's no way you didn't see it."

"I saw it." Ruth confirmed. "Gave me enough time to get Gracie out of the way." Ruth looked away. "Just."

"Thank God." Ros stared at her friend. "So."

"White male, late teens or early twenties. Black fleece top. Grey eyes. Looked high. As if he had taken something."

"Probably had." Ros sat on the chair next to where Ruth lay.

"Who did this? Ros?"

"Dimitri and Lucas are chasing leads." Ros answered firmly. Ruth rolled her eyes. She had heard that line whenever they had wanted Towers to leave them alone.

"Ok, so basically I'm paralysed from the hips down and we have fuck all."

"We have a lead." Ros repeated. "Self pity never did suit you. Grow up Ruth. Spinal shock the doctors told you. Possible to improve function. You wallowing isn't getting you home to Harry and the kids." Ros snapped. "Help us, we need an analyst on this."

"You need an objective analyst on this." Ruth retaliated. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Boxes. Isn't that what Tom Quinn taught you all those years ago?" Ruth narrowed her eyes. She wanted to scream. Ros had walked in. Walked in and she was there, still on Oxygen, unable to tell if she was getting pressure sores as she couldn't move her legs. Ros actually expected her to work. Ros held her gaze.

"Ruth, I watched Harry slowly rot away because you physically weren't here. He doesn't work without you. He isn't coping with this."

"And I am?" Ruth spat at her.

"Angry, hurt and scared I get." Ros spoke calmly. "Cruel and bitter I don't understand. Coming from me, yeah not you. Ruth, they blew up the High Street. Thirty people, eight kids. Including your little girl could have died. You let this. Them. Destroy you and Harry and they've won." Ruth breathed heavily, fighting back tears as Ros spoke.

"I'm just."

"Angry? Frustrated? Scared?" Ros watched as Ruth nodded. "Bored?"

"Yeah."

"So." Ros smiled slightly. "Let's get who did this. Do what you do best, Ruth. Find that clue that we would never see." Ruth shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Ros slipped a memory stick from her pocket. Handing her the small tablet from her bag. Ruth took them both, rolling her eyes but relishing the chance to be useful once more.

"Ok. You win."

"I intend to." Ros got to her feet, pulling an iPad from her bag. "Tariq has made a few adaptations."

"I bet he has." Ruth smiled as she took the device from her friend.

Xxxxxx

"Spinal Shock." Catherine whispered as she typed the words into the computer. "Don't fail me on this Wikipedia. Not now." She sighed as Calum squeezed her shoulders.

"Babe." He kissed her hair.

"I know how important this is to you. To have your Dad and Ruth there on Saturday."

"People have recovered fully from spinal shock. Obviously the priority was to keep her alive but now that she's out of danger."

"Cath, we postpone the wedding until Ruth is back on her feet. Ok?"

Catherine paused for a moment, finally listening to her fiancé. She rested her head back against him as he spoke. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered Charlie ran into the room, throwing himself at her just as the phone rang.

"I know. I'll get that." Charlie launched into his story as Calum walked through to the kitchen.

"Erin? What? I'm on my way in." He hung up the phone. "Guys I've got to go. Ruth is helping with the case and Harry is meeting a contact." Charlie waved as Catherine stared after him.

Xxxxxx

"Are you sure of this?" Harry asked as he walked through the car park at the rear of the hospital. Malcolm nodded. The rain soaked pavement matching his mood perfectly.

"Yes. I believe that the bomb was intended to distract us. I've cross matched all the data and what was left of the explosives. It's definitely not the usual MO of out Irish, Syrian or AQ cells."

"Could they have changed?" Harry paused.

"No indication if that's anything to go by." Malcolm sighed. "Zoe has gone through everything with a fine tooth comb. She's not Ruth but she's becoming competent at analysis."

"I think we need more than competent."

"Harry." He turned as he heard his name called. Ros smirked slightly as she crossed the Tarmac to reach the two men. "We have more than competent. We have Ruth."

"Really?"

"Following some gentle persuasion." Ros watched as Harry smiled.

"Thank you." Harry answered. "She needs this. Ruth can't do wallowing it isn't good for her. She needs to be angry for the right reasons. Angry at the right people." Ros nodded once, knowing Harry agreed with her plan. "Any news on the situation?"

"The Home Sec seems to be on our side." Malcolm frowned, not used to the concept if a helpful politician. Harry smirked.

"She's not a career politician and has no links to Nightingale. Right now that's enough for me." Harry watched as Ros held his gaze.

"Dimitri is talking to an asset in the piracy sector. Thinks that this fits with an attack in Nairobi last month." Ros stated. "Very similar mechanism of attack. Tariq is going through bomb fragments while Adam charms his way into Special Branch." Ros continued to explain as she walked alongside Harry. "Erin believes she has an asset that may be able to help. A former KGB informer.,"

"There is an Africa/EU trade conference planned for Basal next month." Harry paused. "Dimitri may be on to something. Tell Erin to be careful. Send Adam or Alec with her. I've had dealings with former FSB before. Never really goes well."

"Go back to Ruth." Malcolm smiled "Give her my love, Sarah will be down to visit soon." Harry nodded before saying his goodbyes and heading towards Ruth's room.

Xxxxxx

"Basal." Adam closed his eyes as he listened to Zoe and Beth discuss what little information they had. "Does that suggest a Nightingale connection? I mean, didn't Lawrence and Hans Linnerman have their little meeting out there?"

"Yeah." Lucas walked in. "But it's a big place. The EU conference may just be that."

"Or it could be the next target." Beth stated. "We're clutching at straws here." The room fell silent, knowing she was right.

Xxxx

Erin walked through the park, aware Alec was watching from the small cafe at the edge of the park. She knew Alec could be there in seconds, should she need back up. Glaring slightly she approached the heavily tattooed man in front of her.

"Grant." She started. "What can you tell me?" The skin head turned to face her.

"Ellie, you aren't going to like it."

Erin sat next to him on the park bench, glad that she had given him an alias. "Go on."

"All this tracks back to your man."

"No riddle, Grant."

"Is no riddle Lass." The Geordie continued. "People are gonna get killed. Your girl."

"What?"

"The clever one." Erin watched him. "She won't be the last to get hurt."

"Kids were hurt."

"Aye." He nodded. "All I'll say is, look more closely at Shining Dawn and Billy Towers. You know they ad a thing for blowing up hospitals and train stations. Your man Bill hasn't been seen for a while. I'd look to them."

"They don't exist, not now."

"Don't they? Things have a habit of coming back round." He stepped away as Erin sat watching him go.

Xxxxxx

A/n more soon


	6. Chapter 6

Blast from the past

Erin marched back onto that Grid with Alec a few steps behind. Ros glared at the pair as she walked from Harry's abandoned office to where Adam and Lucas were deep in conversation.

"My asset mentioned something called Shining Dawn. Says Towers is involved." Erin folded her arms across her jacket as Zaf walked towards them.

"Towers may be involved but Shining Dawn is defunct. No way it's them."

"No." Adam agreed. "Shining Dawn attacked high volume areas. They had a few thugs who took out smaller places but maximum casualties was their thing. If it was them, they would have attacked on a busier day."

"Unless it's a trial run for something bigger." Lucas watched Ros tense.

"I can't see it." Ros glanced at Zoe who was engrossed in her work. "Anything?"

"Not concrete but I may have something. Does anyone know anything about The British Way?"

"Defunct racist political party." Malcolm joined the conversation. "Fiona infiltrated Whitehall, Adam and Ruth went undercover."

"Ruth?" Calum raised an eyebrow as Beth stared open mouthed. ".Our Ruth?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled. "She saved my life. I told her to get away but she didn't leave. If it wasn't for her I'd have been shot in the face with a cross bow."

"I always said she's tougher than she looks." Ros smiled slightly. "Why them?"

"Ruth would see this, but is it a coincidence that the bomb is detonated as Ruth walks past with the baby on the same day the former leader is released from prison? Surely he 'd have a grudge against Ruth and Adam?" Zoe watched as Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Possible." Lucas agreed. "Would they risk killing indiscriminately just to take out a spook? What about the boy in the van?"

"Ruth said she was certain he recognised her. Any closer on finding a name?" Ros watched as Tariq shook his head.

Xxxxx

"Dad." Catherine stated as she marched through the corridors of the hospital towards where Harry was feeding coins into a barely working coffee machine.

"What's the matter?" Catherine ran her hands through her hair as she collected her thoughts.

"Have you spoken to Graham? Teresa?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Gray has been arrested."

"What?"

"Terri called me. The kids are with Carrie, they're fine. Dad. Graham had drugs on him when he was arrested."

"He's clean."

"He had cannabis on him." Catherine watched as he seemed to disintegrate in front of her. "He has to have been set up."

"Why?"

"When he was on that crap he made a lot of enemies. Then there was The Sperm Donner. He hit him when he found out I was pregnant with Charlie."

"Ryan is in prison." Harry shook his head. "Your brother is clean."

"Yes."

"Then this is a set up. Get hold of Malcolm, tell him to find out what happened. Stay with Ruth and call Terri."

"She went to the police station. It's a mess." Catherine closed her eyes.

"Listen to me. Someone has set up Graham. That someone is nothing to do with you or him."

"This is your world? I." She shook her head . "Our world. I'm 6 now too." He nodded.

"I'll get him out. Stay with Ruth." He walked away, leaving Catherine with no option but to do as she was told.

Xxxxx

"Moran." Ruth stared at the computer screen. It had been almost ten years since she and Adam had been abducted by the racist thug but she remembered every minute of her time with the man.

"Who?" Catherine asked as she walked in to see Ruth staring at the screen.

"Oh. Hi."

"Graham is in trouble. Dad has gone to see him."

"What happened?"

"Who's Moran?"

"Graham?"

"Ruth."

"He is a very violent, bigoted and dangerous man. Adam and I were abducted by him and almost killed ten years ago. No, nine years, eight months ago. It was my first time in the field."

"Would he be out for revenge?" Catherine watched as Ruth nodded.

"We gave evidence in court. He'd killed a sleeper agent. I found her body. Two more were found exactly where he had told Adam. Fiona went in the political side - her and Zaf took the operation apart from inside Whitehall. We ended The British Way."

"But revenge?"

"It's what he said in court. He had enough followers to make it possible." Ruth buried her head in her hands. "The boy in the van. I have to talk to Ros." She lifted the tablet Ros had left her, just as the physio walked in.

"I'll call her." Catherine sighed. "You let the physio help you." She stepped out of the room more worried than ever.

Xxxxxx

Harry marched into the police station, giving Graham's name as he reached the desk. He flashed his MI 5 identity card at the desk officer before being led to the cells.

"Dad." Graham looked up.

"I thought my days of getting you out of cells were over."

"I swear that stuff isn't mine. I swear on Gracie's"

"Don't." Harry snapped before leaning forward. His voice low and dangerous. "I know exactly where it came from, you don't have to tell me."

"I."

"Keep your mouth shut." Harry hissed. "You are being moved from here to Thames House but never ever swear on your sister's life. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Graham nodded. "Sorry. Terri."

"She's safe. She believes you. I had Calum collect her. The kids are with Carrie. You were set up." Harry kept his voice low. "This is on me not you, not your sister."

Graham frowned before following his father out of the cell.

Xxxxx

A/N more soon ; filler chapter so please let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Legs

Ruth stared at her feet, willing them to move. Narrowing her eyes she focused on the big toe of her left foot.

"Move. Damn it."

"Ruth, these things take time." The far too cheerful blonde man stated. "Spinal shock occurs following a spinal cord injury. Luckily your vertebrae below the waist were fractured, only severing part of the cord. If it had been complete."

"I know." Ruth snapped. "Sorry, it's just I want to go home. I've got two children at home, my stepdaughter has already postponed her wedding. My stepson, well I don't really know what he's up to. So you see? I don't have time for this. I have to be up and running soon."

"I understand."

"No. I know you're only doing your job, trying to help but your legs work." Ruth shrugged.

"You had iv steroids in the first hour after the incident. The doctor explained they reduce swelling. That's why you should be able to restore function. It's just a very long process."

Ruth nodded, she knew there was no point in arguing. "How long until I can go home?"

"It's less than a week. Don't rush yourself." Ruth glared at her feet, praying that some movement would return and knowing she'd be lucky if she did.

Xxxx

"What's he doing here?" Ros snapped as Harry marched into the Grid with Graham.

"He's with me." Harry stated calmly.

"I meant you." Ros frowned. "But now you mention it, he isn't your usual sidekick."

"Rosalind, tell me something uplifting before I consider posting you to Serbia."

"You did that once, I'm the bad penny remember? I keep coming back. What do you know about a man called Moran?"

"He tried to kill Adam and Ruth. Ten years or so ago. He did kill an extremely experienced sleeper agent, May."

"Aka Auntie." Zaf appeared. "Gray?"

"I'm being set up. Someone out there knows my history and planted drugs on me." Graham stated. Zaf nodded, unsure whether to believe the younger man.

"First Ruth, now Graham." Ros raised an eyebrow. "Harry, what was the British Way trying to do?"

"Remove any trace of a non- English born population. They weren't fussed on the rest of the UK, just wanted to keep England English. Vile, pathetic group of racist, homophobes with delusions of grandeur." Harry ran a hand over his face.

"You look knackered." Alec stated as he joined them. "If Ruth wasn't in hospital I'd be worried." Harry raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"So who's Moran?" Graham asked. Ros rolled her eyes.

"He's the something I told you about. He's been in prison. Lot of time to dwell and plot." Harry frowned. "Any other of our old friends out of prison?"

"Not that I know of." Ros stared at him. "Zoe is going through records now."

"Graham." Malcolm walked towards them as his godson looked up.

"Uncle Malcolm." He looked up.

"The drugs were planted on you in West Brook Road. You were jogging there last evening."

"Yeah."

"Stopped to tie your shoe?"

"I suppose I did."

"Young man, similar age to you can be seen jogging near you. He seems to have planted the substance on you when you weren't looking."

"I'm an idiot."

"We established that." Ros glared. Zaf raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, there was this bloke. Bumped into me when I was out running. I didn't think anything of it. It had to be then." Harry nodded.

"I'll have Calum run a facial recon on him. See if he's in the databases. If this is personal."

"Then anyone who worked on that op is a potential target. Zaf, Adam, Malcolm, Ruth." Ros folded her arms. "Harry, these thugs had political clout. The bomb may have been a warning."

"A warning?" Zaf looked up.

"Yeah - that they can still attack. Ruth may have been watched. That boy may have been waiting for her."

"With the baby? With Squeak?"

Graham looked horrified. "Come after me and Cath. We're adults. Gracie isn't two yet. How?"

"Because, son there are some extremely sick little minds out there." Harry answered.

"Go back to the hospital. Warn Ruth, have security increased there." Ros watched. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before leaving the Grid; knowing Ros was right.

Xxxxxx

"Oh my God." Ruth tapped the screen on the small tablet. The image changed as she focused her attention on the image on the screen. "How?" She tapped the screen again, pulling up prison records she shouldn't have access to. The atmosphere in the room changed, Ruth slowed her breathing. She could sense someone behind her but knew it wasn't Harry or her stepdaughter. She froze as she felt a hand grab her hair. Pulling her head back sharply she managed to throw the tablet across the room.

"No tree branches to hand now, is there luv." A distinctly emotionless voice hissed in her ear. Ruth stayed silent, one hand curling around the wire that ran from the IVI to her left hand. The fluid continued to drip into her veins slowly as Ruth cursed her inability to move. Suddenly she was as if she was back in the forest, terrified and angry. She forced the fear down into the put of her stomach as she felt Moran's rancid breath on her neck.

"Told you I'm a man of my word." He hissed at her. "Told you I'd come back, finish the job."

"If I had a £5 note for every time I'd heard that." Ruth hoped her voice sounded as strong as possible. "Moran. You were a bully then and you're not much more now."

"We'll see, darling. We'll see." He pushed her head sharply away from him. "Get up."

"I'd love to."

"Move."

"No chance." She narrowed her eyes. "You want me to move you'll have to move me. Your bomb broke my back." He held the gun to Ruth's head as she glared.

Xxxxxxx

"Dad." Catherine hissed as she felt two strong arms lift her up. "I tried, I'm."

"Are you ok?" Harry looked at his oldest child. Catherine felt her head gingerly.

"I think I got lucky." She looked up to see Zaf staring at her. "Ruth, get to Ruth." She struggled to her feet as Zaf turned, running past nurses and doctors as he tried to get to his friend. Harry glanced at Catherine.

"Dad, go. Please." She sat down as a nurse rushed to her. Harry nodded before running after Zaf.

Xxxxxx

"Didn't take long to work out it was you behind the bomb. Thirty people." Ruth hissed as he pulled the bed sheet away from her legs. "Told you. They're useless."

"Thirty people. None of em belong in this country."

"That's not your choice. You."

"England for the English." He hissed in her face. Ruth tugged sharply on the iv in her hand, bringing the iv line and drip stand hurtling towards him.

"Scum." Ruth muttered as both she and Moran fought for control of the gun. Raised voices outside the room, a woman screaming startled him. A punch to the side of her head knocked her off the bed as Zaf hurtled into the room.

"RUTH!" Zaf ignored the man who barrelled past him, his eyes firmly on the brunette on the floor. "No, not like this." He jumped as the sounds of gun fire caught his attention.

"Argh." Ruth opened her eyes as Zaf knelt next to her. Blood oozed from her eyebrow. Harry stepped into the room as Ruth struggled to sit up. Zaf moved aside as Harry picked her up.

"Get a doctor."

"Harry." Ruth shook as Zaf ran from the room, almost falling over the dead body of the police guard.

"We need a doctor." Zaf stated as he watched a young woman cover the second guard with blankets before shaking her head. "Ruth Pearce. She's still alive. Head wound I think." The curly haired woman looked up before silently following Zaf.

"Ruth." Harry watched as she shook. It was clear she was terrified but trying not to show it. The dislodged cannula in her hand bled but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I have to get out of here."

"See the doctor."

" Harry, he's coming after us. On the Grid. At home I'm safe. Not here. Towers has been visiting him. For months."

"We'll make sure you're safe." Harry held her gaze. "I promise."

Xxxxxxxc

A/N more soon. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Safety First?**

"Ruth." The doctor frowned slightly. "I really think you should stay here. You're doing very well with your physio."

"I can't be doing that well." Ruth raised her eyes to meet his. "My legs are still useless. I have no feeling below my hips."

"Ruth, you may feel that you don't. But you do." The nurse next to him smiled slightly. Ruth blushed furiously as she realised what the nurse was referring to. Harry squeezed her hand. "You haven't needed a catheter since you came out of your coma. You clearly have feeling where that is concerned."

"So? I'm lucky I'm not incontinent?" Ruth raised an eyebrow."

"Yes." The doctor answered sharply. "Very lucky. Neither have you developed Corda Equina. I'd say apart from all the drama here earlier today you are very lucky."

"Two men were killed and my stepdaughter has been beaten up. Not the best day in the world." She glanced at Harry as he looked directly at the doctor.

"I think what we want to know is, has today's attack lead to a decline in Ruth's chances of getting function back in her legs." Harry watched the man tug on his bow tie.

"In all honesty. We don't know."

"Then I suggest we find out." Ruth took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I know its not your fault but like I told the physio earlier I need to be back to normal. It isn't an option for me not to be."

"Then I suggest you stay here and let us help you." The doctor turned sharply. The nurse shook her head.

"He knows his stuff." The nurse bit her lip. Harry nodded. He could see the young woman had been trying her best. Ruth smiled slightly.

"I know. It's just."

"Frustrating? Frightening?"

"Yeah." Ruth glanced at Harry. The nurse nodded as she picked up her chart and left the room, aware that at that moment her presence wasn't needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Moran." Adam narrowed his eyes. "Made my skin crawl all those years ago. Fiona and Ruth worked a blinder undercover."

"Fiona?" Beth asked. "Your first wife."

"Yeah." Adam smiled slightly. "She was in 6 but transferred to Section D after Zoe went away. Frankly we needed her." He paused as he thought of the pretty brunette he had met in Syria. "She went undercover in Whitehall, went after Sampson. Zaf generally made a nuisance of himself."

"Oh yes." Zaf smiled.

"Nothing changes there, then." Ros raised an eyebrow as Zaf clutched his chest, pretending to be wounded.

"You wound me, Ros."

"Don't tempt me."

"Being annoying is just one of my many talents." Zaf beamed happily. "I had his front door painted. Turned up and told him he wasn't allowed to paint the door as it was a listed area."

"And that achieved?" Beth folded her arms.

"Brought his true colours out for all to see. I think the phrase he used was 'annoying little Asian.' Well, if he wanted to be annoyed, I'm your man. Bigoted creep." Zaf narrowed his eyes as Tariq swore.

"Welcome to the 21st century. This is what we are dealing with?"

"So it seems." Ros began pacing. "The political landscape has changed. In so much as people are taking notice of extremists like that. You've all seen the news, the papers. Nine years ago these idiots tried to create a platform but now its there, ready for them to jump onto."

"What now?" Zoe crossed the room to them. "Ruth is in hospital. Adam, Zaf and Malcolm are all reasonable targets. If Erin is right and Towers is involved then we are all on the radar."

"He's involved." Erin nodded.

"Ok." Ros stared at the floor, a sly smile creeping over her face. "Erin, Dimitri and Beth. Focus on finding Towers. Get him back here. Malcolm and the Geek Squad find out who and why Graham was set up, find out anything that could link Towers to Moran. I want Tariq working on comms at all times. No one is to drop their comms." She looked at Lucas as she spoke, knowing her husband had a knack of going dark in the field. "Adam, you and Zaf are probably legitimate targets. Moran killed two police officers today. He wont think twice about killing either of you."

"Bring it on." Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Drop the macho alpha male bull and concentrate on finding him."

"I have a contact." Lucas spoke. "Knows Towers well."

"We find Moran, Towers and their cronies and we stop them before a second bomb goes off." Ros stated as the various spooks made their way back to their desks, leaving the Briefing Room she grabbed Graham by the elbow and marching him into his father's office.

"Ros!"

"I know the worry and pain you caused all your family when you were drinking and taking that shit. If I find out you lied to your father you will wish you had shot your veins to pieces with that crap." Graham visibly paled as she spoke. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good boy." Ros stated before walking out of the room, leaving Graham to gather his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruth, we will catch him." Harry took her hand as Ruth shook her head angrily. "Ruth."

"No, Harry. I am not sitting here waiting for him or one of his fascist little cronies to get it into their heads to try again. Me and hospitals don't mix." Ruth watched Harry intently as he lifted one hand to brush her hair away from her face. He saw the red mark on her neck and cheek properly for the first time.

"Ruth." He almost whispered her name as anger welled in the pit of his stomach. Ruth flinched.

"Men, you always know exactly where to hit." She sighed sadly. Harry gently ran a hand over the bruise on her face.

"No, not all men Ruth." He hed her gaze as Ruth covered his hand with her smaller one.

"I know." She watched as his lips twitched into a slight smile.

"I thought." He looked away. "When I saw Zaf with you on the floor. I really thought."

"Moran had killed me?" Harry nodded as Ruth brought his knuckles to her lips. "No, like he said I had no tree branch handy but I gave as good as I could. I'm not leaving you and the kids." Harry smiled slightly before kissing her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you asking me?" Juliet leant heavily on her crutches as Adam and Erin stared at her. The wind threatened to blow the crutches from her as she watched the pair of spooks. "I am no longer in the service and I had a completely different spinal injury than your precious Ruth." Adam smirked.

"We're not here about your back." He watched as she looked out over the Thames. "You've known William Towers since he was a political candidate. Before he was elected as MP."

"And?"

"And as the saying goes, it takes one to know one." Erin glared at the older woman. "You turned traitor. Now it looks like Towers has done the same."

"I was not a traitor."

"So, sticking a needle in Ros' neck was the action of a true patriot. I forgot." Adam glared at her. "Has Towers ever approached you about the British Way?"

"No." Juliet frowned. "I thought that was a thing of the past." Adam watched as she visibly tensed. "Anyway, have you asked Alec? He lives with me. He would know."

"Would he?" Erin watched the older woman. "You were the consummate spook. You'd be able to hide anything you wanted. I was married to an officer, we hardly ever discussed 5. I doubt you and Alec are any different."

"Does he know you are talking to me? This is preposterous."

"Yeah." Adam lied. "He's with an asset. People have died Juliet. I want to find Moran and Towers before anymore are killed. A two year old girl was in that explosion. Even you must see an attack on a woman and child as abhorrent."

"I heard about Ruth and the child." Erin watched as Juliet spoke. "Is the child ok?"

"Gracie-Jo." Erin stated. "Yes she is."

Juliet nodded once, before frowning.

"Towers always was ambitious. You don't get to be Home Secretary resting on your laurels. He has a very nasty little jealous streak and must have known the PM was going to order a reshuffle. I think Moran is guilty of everything you believe he is and more. Towers was once very good friends with Sampson. I'd look at that connection if you want to put a stop to the political ambitions of that odious little man and his friends." She watched as Adam glared. Moments later she turned and headed back into the crowds as Adam wondered just how he was going to keep his team safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Spooks

Crashing Down

Catherine stared in the mirror in the ladies' toilets. She had already been checked over in A&E, given three stitches in her forehead along with a lecture from Dr Mike about following in her Dad's footsteps.

"Thank God this isn't gonna be in wedding photos." She whispered as she heard other women in the cubicles behind her. Quietly slipping out of the room she knew she had to get home. The attack on Ruth, along with Graham's arrest made things personal. Fear gripped her as she wondered what would happen to her family next and how her father would cope.

Xxxxxxx

"So." Ros folded her arms across her chest. "We have next to nothing."

"Not really." Lucas agreed. Zoe looked at the floor as Adam glared.

"Fantastic. Remind me, we are actually part of the intelligence services? We are supposed to be able to get information or have they changed the job description?"

Zaf raised an eyebrow. He knew how frustrated his friend was, almost two weeks post explosion and no arrests had been made.

"I've tracked down the MP Fiona turned." Zoe stated. "Perry is still in politics. Works as an advisor to the Chief Whip now."

"Still sympathetic?"

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "I'm meeting him in two hours."

"Take Adam. He will remember him, might swing things our way," Ros watched as Adam looked away, apparently lost in a time warp. His mind clearly back in the original mission. For a moment she wondered if he had thought of Fiona.

"I might be out of order here." Zoe leant forward as all eyes fell on her. "Moran clearly has a mission as well as a vendetta. What if he doesn't know about Fiona? What if?"

"He." Adam paused. "He knew enough to track Ruth. To turn up at the hospital. He has to know Fiona is dead."

"Doesn't mean Carrie is safe though." Lucas spoke calmly, aware his friend was thinking the exact same thing.

Xxxxxx

Ruth stared at her legs as she sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Her head throbbed where Moran had hit her but her mind was with her children and grandchildren. She knew Harry was worried about Graham. The boy attracted trouble, usually when he was trying his best not to. But with a criminal record including possession of a Class A drug, drink driving and assault she knew that the police would see the troubled boy he had been, not the mature, calm young man he was now. Then there was Catherine. A young mum that had already been through hell and back. It seemed so unfair that she had postponed her wedding because of the bombing. Part of her worried that Gracie would forget her while Nico had seen so much in his fourteen years she didn't know how much more the floppy haired, shy teenager could take.

"Hi." The nurse walked in to see Ruth staring at her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to be at home."

"Any feeling returned?" The nurse asked as Ruth, half expecting the same answer as yesterday. Ruth looked up from her feet.

"I think so. I don't know. I thought if I moved a bit."

"Help the circulation? Certainly help the skin, keep pressure moving. Stop getting pressure areas." Ruth nodded. She knew how important it was that she changed position.

"My wound. The sutures at the end of it, by my ankle hurts. That's good isn't it?"

"Do you wasn't painkillers?" The nurse helped Ruth into the chair. She had never seen a patient so determined to go home. The middle aged man that had kept vigil by her bedside, along with the four children and grandchildren that had visited along with colleagues, including a tall, thin blonde that the nurse could only describe as icy showed how loved her patient was.

"No thanks." Ruth sighed. "I don't want to stop feeling again. "I might before physio though."

"Ok."

The nurse left the room quietly, leaving her patient deep in thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam walked alongside Zaf in near silence. As things had worked out it was the two of them that were visiting the constituency office of the MP that had helped them so many years earlier.

"You think he's going to help us again?" Zaf raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Adam answered. "I can be very persuasive." He smirked while pushing the door to the office open. A petite red head sat at a reception desk as Zaf approached. Moments later Adam slipped into the back office, totally unnoticed by the young woman. Adam smirked, knowing Zaf could flirt with a shop dummy if needed.

"Excuse me!"

"Hi." Adam turned to see the grey haired man staring at him. "Harry Pearce sends his regards."

"Oh bloody hell." Perry closed his eyes. "Not that again."

"Yeah." Adam crossed the room. "You need to help us again. It seems Moran is out to make good on his promise." Perry swore profusely, remembering Fiona and Harry persuading him to help them. He nodded as Zaf burst into the room.

"Adam, we have to go. Now." Adam nodded as he pulled his phone from his jacket on the second ring.

"A Temple and Mosque have been targeted. I suggest you think seriously about helping us."

Perry nodded as both younger men walked away. Adam headed out to the car without another word.

"Zoe sent that message. It was about more than two coded warnings."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "He didn't need to know that. We get back to the Grid before Harry, Ruth or Catherine do something stupid."

"They've got Graham and Ruth is a sitting duck." Zaf frowned. "I'm going to warn her. You get to Harry."

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC.**

**A Father's Grief**

Zaf ran through the hospital, he knew Ruth had been moved to a more secure area in the hospital. He ignored the nurses walking towards him and sidestepped the porter who shouted after him. Seconds later he skidded to a halt as he heard his name called. Turning he watched his boss step towards him.

"Harry."

"Zafar." He stared at Harry as he tried to catch his breath. "Why are you here?"

"We had a coded warning. Zoe called Adam and well, Ros and Lucas have gone to check out the Mosque and Beth and Adam have gone to see what's happening at the Temple."

"Ros called." Harry narrowed his eyes. "What I want to know, is what are you doing here." Zaf nodded before turning and running a hand over his face.

"I."

"Out with it."

"Harry, it's Ruth and Graham."

"Go on." Harry fell into step behind him as he walked towards Ruth's hospital room. Zaf paused for a moment, knowing that what he was about to tell Harry was not going to go down well.

"The coded warning about the Temple, stated that Graham has been abducted." Zaf looked anywhere but at his boss, knowing how he would feel if it had been his son that had been targeted. Harry frowned, taking the information in. "Terri is at the Grid now. Dimitri picked her and the kids up. The kids are ok. Nick is a bit confused but the little ones are fine."

"Good." Harry paused.

"We have no way of knowing where Graham is, or what they want with him."

"He was already set up. My son has been clean for almost three years now. He is not a junkie, he was not carrying drugs." Harry stated firmly. Zaf nodded, knowing the trouble Graham's reappearance three years earlier had caused. "Ruth is safe. I just left her." He paused. "Actually."

"Knowing Ruth." Zaf smirked slightly. "I'll stay with her."

"I'll go back to the Grid." Harry frowned. "Keep in touch."

"Yeah." Zaf ran towards Ruth's room, determined to keep his best friend safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Temple was stood in silence as Beth looked up at the blue summer sky. She knew the Rabbi was keen to reassure the congregation and the Temple elders as quickly as possible. Adam stepped forward and pushed the door to the Temple open as the bespectacled man walked towards them.

"I am Rabbi Jones. I spoke to your colleague." The older man stated. Adam nodded, knowing Dimitri had called ahead. "I do not appreciate police and bomb squad officers crawling over my beloved Temple."

"I appreciate that." Beth stated. "We have good reason to believe this Temple has been targeted by a terrorist organisation."

"I cannot believe that." The Rabbi shook his head. "This is a peaceful place."

"We need to know if you have had any new members of the congregation? Anyone stand out, behave differently?" Adam asked. "This is a credible threat."

"I see."

"Have you?" Beth asked. She looked around as the police dogs and officers combed the small worship area of the building. She had no idea if they would find anything. Moran seemed capable of anything. If Graham Pearce had been taken then there was a fair chance that all the other threats were going to be carried out. Unless they stopped it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind whipped up her hair as Ros walked ahead of Lucas into the Mosque. The Imam called as he ran through the building.

"You cannot be in here!" He waved his arms manically. "Shoes!"

"What?" Lucas cursed under his breath before slipping his black Doc Martin shoes off. He motioned for Ros to do the same. She narrowed her eyes, but complied.

"I've covered my hair, I've taken my shoes off. I am not jumping through any more bloody hoops for this."

"It's the religion. Remember Tariq told us what is expected in one of these places."

"Who are you?" The Inam stated.

"Ros Myers, Lucas North." Ros stated. "I told you this place was a credible bomb threat and to allow my team and the police access to search."

"Yes, yes. But Miss, you have to understand this place has been a credible target since 2001. Things quieted down but reignited in 2007. We are always under threat." He ushered them further into the Mosque. "I am sad to say Islamaphobia is not something we are ignorant of."

"I can understand that." Lucas tried to be diplomatic. "This is a real threat. We have intelligence."

"I am sure you do." The Imam shook his head, one hand tugging at his beard. Ros narrowed her eyes, she could sense there was something in the building. Stepping away from the two men she watched as a police dog sat still. She knew the signal. The German Sheppard had found something the humans had missed.

"Get out." She snapped. "Everyone out. Now." Lucas crossed the room to her as the police bomb squad set to work. They ran for the door as the police officer shook his head and began evacuating his team. Moments later the glass windows blew outwards, throwing shards of glass over the street. Lucas threw himself over Ros as they hit the pavement showed in broken glass.

"Lucas." Ros whispered as his weight crushed her to the tarmac. "Lucas?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec grabbed his jacket at the same time Malcolm answered the phone. He kept his eyes on the open door of the Briefing Room as he saw Terri stare into the distance, apparently lost in thought.

"I'm going down to the Moque. There hasn't been any contact from the boss and her sidekick since the explosion." Alec stated. Erin ran a hand over her face, aware Dimitri was thinking about the explosion that had taken his leg.

"Dim, keep trying to get hold of Ros and Adam."

"Yeah." Dimitri snapped, frustrated that he wasn't in the field. He knew how Ruth felt stuck in the hospital. He needed to be useful.

"Calum, keep trying Harry. I know Zaf wa headed there. Tariq, Malcolm, Zoe any information, anything keep us informed." Zoe nodded as she slipped her headphones back on trying to work out what the GCHQ chatter she had hacked meant.

xxxxxxx

Harry sighed. He was terrified, his family had been targeted once more. His oldest son, missing. He had no idea if the boy was alive or dead. The thought terrified him more than any threat to his own life ever could. Shoving his hands in his pockets he headed through the hospital car park, knowing he could trust Zaf to keep his word. The small mobile phone in his pocket startled him from his thoughts. Immediately he answered the call, already aware of who may be calling him. The ringtone had yet to be changed.

"What the Hell are you playing at?" He stated as he marched towards his 4x4.

"I suggest we meet. My friend is not going to stop his games as yet. The sad demise of your boy is just the start."

"Towers." Harry's voice was dangerously low. "Are you telling me Graham is dead?"

"Not yet." Towers kept the same pompous tone he had when he had been Home Secretary. "But, as I say my friend is not a forgiving man. Neither am I."

"Where is he?"

"Lost at present. The field where Adam and Ruth should have died. One hour or you'll be grieving a son, as well as pitying a crippled wife and dealing with teh aftermath of the biggest terrorist attack London has seen in years." The line went dead as Harry leant heavily against the car. He knew he had to meet Towers, he just had no idea what he would do when he saw him.

xxxxxxxxx

A?N please review. Next chapter more Harry and Ruth. Is Lucas ok? Is Graham going to be ok? Let me know if its worth going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer see previous**

**Feeling**

Zaf jogged towards the hospital room where he knew Ruth would be. He hated to think he might have to be the one to tell her about Graham, but if that made her see how dangerous this man was then he knew he had to do it. Harry would be focused on the bomb threat to the Synagogue and Mosque on opposite sides of London. He reached the door to see an older woman walking towards it, clearly struggling with one crutch and the tiled hospital floor.

"Juliet."

"What?" She looked up to see him watching her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I imagine." She snapped as she reached the door. "Once you leave the service doesn't mean you stop being a spook. I know something is happening. And I know it involves an operation I was once part of, at least peripherally."

"Saving your backside then." Zaf smirked.

"On one level. On another I have alot of respect for Harry. I'd hate to see him get killed or lose the one person that has stopped him from destroying himself over the last decade."

"Ruth's in danger?"

"It was her that stopped Moran. It was her intelligence that let you and Fiona get into Westminster. Yes, she's in danger." Juliet rested a hand on the doorway as a very indignant Ruth could be heard swearing from inside the room.

"Ruth!" Zaf snapped. "What?"

"That door isn't really that thick." Ruth stated. "I heard you. I am not staying here to get killed."

"You're standing up." Juliet smirked. "But."

"Physio is amazing, what can I say? They want me to consider spinal surgery to put metal rods in my back to stabilise it. No point if I am actually dead by the time the op is done." Ruth gribbed the edge of the bed as Zaf crossed the room to her.

"You have to be careful."

"Get me out of here." Ruth looked into his deep brown eyes. Suddenly it was years earlier when she was asking him to help her frame herself to save Harry. He nodded once, knowing he could never refuse his best friend. Especially when doing so could cost her life. "No offence, but why ae you here, Juliet?"

"I cared about Harry once. I don't wish to see him a widower." She grabbed a back from the floor. "You have day clothes in here?"

"Yes."

"Zaf, get the car. I'll help Ruth dress. Don't look at me like that. I've been where you are. You need help." Ruth glared at the navy blue holdall, knowing she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas." Ros breathed heavily as her husband's unconscuous body crushed her to the tarmac. Sirens whalled as the heat of the explosion burned her skin. She felt her pulse race, memories of dragging Andrew Lawrence out of the hotel and failing sprung back to mind. Lucas wasn't moving, she wasn't even certain she could feel him breathe.

"Lucas."

Suddenly the weight was lifted from her back as the Inam appeared.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course." Ros answered, looking around police officers talked while others pushed the crowd back. The German Shepard that had found the bomb sat staring at her as if wondering why she was upset. Ros smiled slightly, the dog had survived. She couldn't help but be pleased at that. "Lucas?"

"He protected you."

"He tried to do that." Ros sighed. "Is he?"

"Bloody Hell." Lucas whispered as Ros closed her eyes in relief.

"What the Hell were you playing at more like?" She crossed to him. "Lucas?"

"I think I'm going to ache like mad tomorrow. Not twenty anymore."

"No, you're 44. Are you ok?"

"Head hurts." He touched his hairline as his own blood trickled on his fingers. "You?"

"I'm." She paused. "Bloody furious. If this is Moran and that prat Towers I am going to make sure they regret every sorry second of their lives."

"She's ok." Lucas stated to the Inam who looked shocked at her controlled outburst. Moments later he was on his feet as Ros ushered him towards the pool car they had driven to the Mosque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared across the barren field as he tried not to think about Adam and Ruth running for their lives. The image of Ruth so much younger, so terrified twisted his guts. Narrowing his eyes he cursed as he felt Towers arrive next to him.

"Harry."

"Where is my boy?"

"Harry. Pleasantries please." Harry turned, glaring at the older man. Moments later he grabbed the older man by the throat; pinning him against an ancient tree that lined the field.

"Nine years ago Moran confessed to murdering two men. Their bodies were found on this field. Excuse me if I don't have time for common pleasantries. Where is my son?"

"Are you sure about that? It seems to me the only child you can be sure of fathering is the baby." Harry pressed his hand tightly over the older man's gullet.

"Answer me."

"Jane was always a bit free with her affections." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"He's alive."

"Where is he?"

"Safe at present." Towers glared. "Section D is a loyal band of followers. Loyal to a fault. It's not Graham you need to be concerned about." Harry swore as he felt the sharp edge of a gun pushed in his back.

"Time to go." Moran snarled as he pushed the gun further into Harry 's back. Harry swore as he turned to face him. Instinctively Harry grabbed the gun, hoping Malcolm had been able to follow him on his tracker. Both men grappled as Towers backed away. A single gunshot rang out as the struggle stopped.

xxxx

"Zaf, get the car." Juliet stated. "I will help Ruth dress. Go on."

Zaf glanced at Ruth who clung to the cupboard edge to hold herself up. It was clear there was very little strength or power in her legs. Juliet stepped forward as Zaf left the room.

"Ruth, these people tried to kill you and Adam once. They will again. You know the score, destabilise D and do as they wish hoping you lot run around like headless chickens."

"I heard the news. The Synagogue was blown up."

"Yes, well. It seems these vermin are stepping up their game. Feelings are running high. All the anti immigration propaganda does not help. Riots ten years ago, bombings now. They need to be stopped." Juliet huffed as she handed Ruth a navy shirt. "And with Graham."

"What about him?"

"He's been abducted." Juliet stated as she watched the colour drain from Ruth's face. "Alec is following a lead with Erin. He called me a while ago."

Ruth stared at the navy skirt as she tried to tug it on over her seemingly useless legs. "Get me to the Grid." She stated firmly as Zaf reappeared. Removing the cannula from her arm she looked her friend straight in the eye. "They've attacked my family, Zaf. Get me to the Grid."

xxxxxxxx

A/N more soon, please review


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Spooks

The field where I died

Harry glared as he felt the gun push into the flesh next to his spine. Anger flashed through him, realising the extent of Towers ' betrayal was one thing. Seeing it close up was another. A single cartridge lay in the dirt a few feet away as Harry breathed in the oxygen he had been denied . Suddenly he knew how Ros had felt the day she fought to control the gun in Juliet's hand.

"Move."

"Moran." Harry spat the name out. "If you are going to shoot me, have the balls to shoot me face on." Harry pushed himself to his feet.

"You always this bloody awkward? Should have killed that lad you worked with and that bitch when I 'ad the chance." Moran's voice was low. Harry shook his head, trying to ignore his words.

"You really think you'd have lived long enough to go to prison?" Harry glared at Towers. "What is it with the office of Home Secretary that attracts traitors? Fifteen years I've headed D, so far only two have been on the line." Towers swore as the gun collided with Harry's head , sending him sprawling to the dirt.

Xxxxxx

Juliet glanced at Ruth as Zaf pulled into the car park below Thames House. Zaf parked the car before looking over to his friend.

"You ok?"

"Of course she is not ok. Idiot boy." Juliet snapped. Zaf raised an eyebrow.

"I can see why Alec likes you so much." Ruth smiled slightly as she caught Zaf's eye. "I'll live. Just get me into the Grid." Zaf nodded before stepping out of the car.

Xxxxxxx

"Do you still have the coordinates?" Erin asked as she jogged towards Malcolm's workstation. The older spook buried his face in his hands, worried that his oldest friend and his godson were in danger. "Malcolm ?"

"Of course he does." Ros snapped. "Listen up everyone." She raised her voice as the rest of the Grid fell silent. "As it stands we've had two attacks on London in the last eight days. One clearly with a racial motive." She glanced at Lucas who looked even paler than usual. "We know who we are looking for, we know there will be another attack. Abducting Harry and his son."

"What?" Ruth gasped as the pod doors opened around her. Ros cursed under her breath as she turned to see her friend leaning heavily on Zaf.

"Is a distraction. Saying that. No officer goes off duty until they are found. Ruth." She hurried towards her friend as Adam appeared to help Zaf almost carry her to her desk.

"Mum!" Nick called as he ran from the briefing room. "How? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." She hugged the teenager. "And I have to help find Harry and Graham." She kissed his cheek. "I need you to look after your sisters for me. Ok?"

"Ok." Nick sighed before heading back to the briefing room. "They'll be ok."

"Yeah." Ruth smiled . Hoping her voice showed more certainty than she felt.

"Ruth."

"We need to talk." Ruth stated as Ros spoke. "I knew Adam should have let me hit him again." Adam smiled slightly before grabbing his jacket.

"Zaf?"

"Where to?"

"The field where I should have died." Adam stared ahead as Ruth bit her lip, readying herself to here Ros' explanation of events despite the sharp pain on her back as she moved.

Xxxxxx Harry cursed fluently under his breath. His head hurt and his ribs ached as he bounced around the back of the van. It seemed the driver had found every bump in the road as his body rattled around the van. He glared at his bound hands, furious that he had been abducted.

"Out." Moran grabbed him by the collar before throwing him into the stone floored garage. Harry remained silent. The jarring of his body against the cold, hard floor of the garage shocked his system. He closed his eyes for a moment before realising his head was bleeding. Gingerly touching the wound on his scalp he opened his eyes.

"Graham." He looked across to the body laying still a few feet away. He staggered to his feet as he realised his son wasn't moving. "Graham." He looked at the silent body. "Come on boy ." He gently rolled him onto his back as he realised his son was unconscious. Pushing Graham's sleeve up to reveal the injection marks along his arm.

"Oh no, please no." He closed his eyes as he realised his son was barely breathing and that he'd been given a drugs overdose. Graham snored slightly, oblivious to his predicament or his father's dispair.

Xxxxxxxx

Adam remained silent as he looked over the moors surrounded by ancient trees. He remembered the anger that built up in him as Moran held the crossbow in his face. Smirking he remembered the way Ruth had appeared at the very last moment.

"Adam?"

"Moran is a racist thug." Adam stated firmly, but there is no way he is doing this alone. "The lad in the van died for this. Someone has to be helping him."

"Other than Towers."

"Yeah. This is too dirty for him to be the top dog. Someone is pulling strings. Nine years ago there was nothing here, just trees and scrub land."

Adam looked across the horizon, past Harry's abandoned 4x4.

"So when did those garages go up?" Zaf asked as he dug in his pocket. "I'll get Calum to chase some leads. Find out who owns them." Adam nodded as he got back into the car.

"Ok, I think I'll just go and say hello." Zaf nodded before turning to see a figure in the trees. Before Adam could react Zaf ran towards the figure, dodging a bullet as he did. Adam swore before following his friend, knowing it was the only hope they had of finding the missing men.

Xxxxxx A/n more soon 


	13. Chapter 13

Family

Zaf ran through the trees, dodging a second bullet. The undergrowth at his feet giving way as he slammed his feet into the ground. Twigs snapped before silence finally descended as Zaf rugby tackled his assailant to the ground.

"What?" Adam frowned as he realised the figure Zaf had pulled to the ground was not moving. Zaf released his hold before rocking up on his heels.

"She's taken something." Zaf turned her over to see the pinpoint pupils staring back at him. Her mouth foamed as Zaf tugged the gun from her hand. Adam called for paramedics as Zaf uncurled her fingers to find white powder smudged through her fingers.

"No." Zaf sighed. "Oh no." Adam swore, seeing the white powder and knowing exactly why the young woman had killed herself.

"Cyanide."

"Yeah." Zaf swallowed. "There must be something. She's just a kid. What? Tariq's age?"

"Moran's daughter. I saw her photo once. Linda Moran. Sending her to do his dirty work now." Adam glared as sirens wailed in the background.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth closed her eyes as Dimitri sat next to her. The phone call from Adam had been the last thing she had wanted to hear. There was still no sign of Harry and Graham and now a young woman was dead. Every moment that passed just convinced her the worst possible outcome would be the reality she'd face in a short while.

"Go back to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Ruth, Harry will kill us if anything happens to you because of this. Zoe is handling the analysis."

"Oh." Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well." Tariq folded his arms. "She's not you. But no one is you. Are they? Only you are you." Ruth smiled as the baby of the team tried to pay her a compliment. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"You spend too long in front of that screen. Try talking to real people more often."

"It's quite reassuring when someone else babbles." Ruth smiled slightly. "Look, I discharged myself against doctors orders. It was less than two weeks ago that Gracie." She paused, trying to collect her emotions. "And I were almost blown to smithereens. I could have been paralysed. But like the physio kept telling me. I've been lucky. I can sort of walk now, almost unaided. Spinal shock remember. Like a million nerves all jarred at once. I am not important. Getting Harry and Graham back here, stopping Moran. That's important. Before anyone else is killed."

"Well said." All eyes turned on Dr Mike and the Home Secretary as they walked through the pods. "Ros?"

"Yes." Ros marched out of Harry's office with Malcolm and Lucas at their side. "Mike, you carry narcan?"

"Yes, I can get some."

"Graham." Ruth stared at her friend, Lucas nodded.

"We think. Possibly." Malcolm sighed. "He'd be drugged. Young, healthy and stronger than Moran."

"They'd drug him to subdue him." Ruth voice dropped as anger shot through her. Ros nodded once.

"Mike, we need you with us. Home Secretary."

"Later." The middle aged woman nodded as the three left the Grid followed by Alec. Crowther leant against Zaf's abandoned desks. "I was warned about Section D."

"Good." Dimitri stared ahead.

"Yes, you do all tend to value each other's lives more than your own."

"Family." Ruth sighed. "Isn't that what families do?" Crowther smiled slightly before turning to Ruth.

"So tell me. Anything to report?"

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n short chapter - more soon. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer nope still not mine.

Interference

Ruth stared at the computer screen as the Home Secretary folded her arms. Calum glared at Juliet, still not trusting the former Spook.

"Anything?"

"The Mosque was a definate target. Luckily the detonator was the only part of the device that was activated." Malcolm stared. "The Synagogue on the other side if London while still a legitimate target was a distraction."

"I see."

"We need you to go to parliament, tell the PM we have promising leads. That it won't be long until we have names and people in custody." Juliet frowned. Crowther pulled a face.

"Hold on, you have no clearance." Dimitri stated. "Why are you even here? Going for a third attempt on Ros' life?" The Home Secretary raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so factious. It doesn't suit you." Juliet narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to help Ruth. Believe it or not I am not particularly keen to see Harry in his grave or these idiots taking control. Whatever I've done in the past I have very little recall of."

"Because you failed to blow your own brain out." Beth stated. Ruth buried her face in her hands before swearing profusely.

"All that matters is getting Moran back in prison. Finding Harry and Graham. I don't care about the past. None of that matters." She snapped as the junior officers fell quiet.

Xxxxxx

"Graham." Harry rolled his son into the recovery position. "Open your eyes."

"Urghnf." Graham mumbled.

"Come on." Harry snapped "Open your eyes." He concentrated in his son's bloodied face, furious that he had taken a beating as well as been drugged. "Graham Pearce."

"No school today." Graham mumbled as Harry raised an eyebrow. It was reassuring to know his son was at least aware of his presence.

"Up." Harry remembered a million arguments when he had to get the wayward teen out of bed, usually when Jane had an attack of nerves and had taken to bed. "Now." He shook his shoulder.

"What the?" Graham blinked. His body ached as his heart began to race. "Dad?"

"You'll be fine."

" I swear I didn't." Graham looked around. "Dad I'm an idiot."

"But you're not that stupid." Harry watched as his son rolled his eyes. For a moment he couldn't help but see Jane in his son 's mannerisms. Frowning he saw the way his son seemed to struggle to move. He recognised the symptoms of withdrawal too well, it was obvious whatever he had been poisoned with Graham was coming down from a trip and he was coming down badly.

"Dad."

"I believe you. You are going to be fine." Harry watched as his son nodded. It seemed as though his son was weighing up what to do, vomit or try to move. In the end he chose the latter.

Xxxxxxxxz

"This place is barren." Mike looked over at Ros and Lucas as he sat next to Alec in the rear of the car. Ros narrowed her eyes , wondering for a moment how Adam and Ruth had ever survived being hunted by Moran. They already knew a journalist had been butchered and left to rot she had no idea how Ruth hadn't frozen with fear. As if reading her thoughts Lucas frowned.

"Survivors, both of them. So is Harry." He spoke quietly as Ros' phone sprang into life. Quickly she pressed the answer and speaker phones, allowing the other occupants of the car to hear.

"Section Chief Rosalind Sarah Myers."

"Speaking." Ros kept her tone even as she spoke.

"You have a choice it seems."

"No." Ros answered. "We don't. We find you, we stop you. In that order Moran."

The man on the other end of the phone laughed as Alec tried to trace the call using Tariq's latest toy.

"Ah bravado . I love it." He laughed. "The choice is continue down the path you are on and find two dead bodies or step back and find both Pearce men alive." Ros narrowed her eyes. There was no way they were letting Moran walk.

"Your daughter died for this." Ros spoke slowly, making sure every second counted. Alec held up one hand, counting down on his fingers. Mike sat next to him, appalled at the man Ros was speaking to.

"Linda Clare Moran aged 38, 5ft 6. Curly brown hair. Pretty girl. Tried to kill two officers but killed herself." Ros took a deep breath. "You blew up a quiet street, nearly killed a woman and child. You blew up a Mosque and now you try to get me to turn a blind eye." Ros shook her head. "Moran, be warned. If the rest of my team didn't exist I am still coming to get you." Alec nodded as she ended the call. Lucas smiled slightly.

"Well?"

"Barn and two garages five miles away. It must be what Zaf and Adam saw." Alec stated. "Idiot isn't even using a pay as you go."

"He's not an idiot." Ros started the engine. "And he's got Towers on his side. He's scum but he's not a complete idiot." Lucas looked out the side window hoping they weren't too late.

""""""""""""

"Adam." Zaf walked back to the car before throwing Adam a packet of crisps. "Zoe called, we're wanted back. Home Secretary is there and Juliet."

"Interesting combination. We know the wicked Witch of Whitehall is there."

"Yeah but Ruth has found something." Zaf smiled as he slipped into the drivers side of the car. Adam rolled his eyes. It seemed like they were finally getting somewhere.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n please review. Next chapter Moran ups the game. Can Harry save his son? Will he see Ruth again and can Towers and Moran be stopped?


	15. Chapter 15

A father's son

Graham forced his battered body into a sitting position. Everything burned, he was freezing and burning at the same time. Slowly he fought the urge to be sick.

"Dad." He watched Harry pace the perimeter of the room. "Dad."

"There has to be some means of getting us out if here"

"Yeah." Graham closed his eyes. "Oh boy."

"Gray?"

"I'm up for going home as soon as the room stops moving." Graham sighed, his blonde head tipping forward. Harry nodded, he could see how unwell his son felt but didn't have time to wait for the cold turkey to pass.

"Focus."

"I'm going to ask Nick to be my best man. When me and Terri get married." Harry smiled slightly. "Do you mind? Only if it hadn't been for his letter you'd never have sent me to Cyprus and I'd never have met her."

"I think it's a fantastic idea."

"Well, he's my kid brother." Graham pushed himself to his feet, still shaking. "Can't have him end up like me." Harry shook his head for a moment wondering when the stubborn and obnoxious teenager had become a young man.

"Quiet." Harry nodded to a crack of daylight underneath the floor. "Games about to begin."

Xxxxxxxx

"Are you deadly serious?" Beth stared at Ruth across the Grid. "He's in this up past his neck. Ruth?"

"Yes he is." Ruth countered. "But Erin is right. He knows we'll have gone through every little facet of his life. It hadn't stopped him."

"But forcing his hand. Towers isn't the stupid politician we took him for." Zaf watched before shrugging. "It's time he knew he can't hide behind Moran. He's been associated with too much. He's almost as bad as Teflon Tessa."

"Do it." Ruth looked at Adam. "Call your friend in the media. Tariq, leak it on the websites. Social media." Ruth paused. "Dimitri?"

"Jackie still works as freelance. I could call her. Story will be on Sky, ITV and BBC in less than thirty minutes." He glanced at Beth as he spoke.

"Good. Issue a description of Moran in connection with the bombings. And yes, this is what Ros and I were talking about and yes, Crowther knows." She picked up her headset, ignoring the pain in her back before facing the computer. Things were going to hit various fans in the next few minutes, she just hoped it brought her family back together.

Xxxxxxx

"Moran thinks he's a bloody genius." Alec huffed as Ros slammed the car door. She raised an eyebrow.

"His bravado got the better of him last time. Trying to intimidate Adam was a mistake." Lucas stated calmly. "He slipped up once, he will again." Ros glared as she looked around her, knowing the garages and barn in front of her could house Harry and Graham who were hopefully still alive but she had no way of knowing.

"Chasing Ruth and Adam with a cross-bow was slightly over egging the pudding." Alec stated. "What? I was IA. I read reports."

"When you were sober enough to focus. This is too easy." She stepped back, pushing mike backwards as the glass windscreen shattered. A second shot had them scrambling behind the small garage. Ros glared at Mike.

"Stay down."

"Ok." She glanced around the side of the building. A third shot ran out, missing her shoulder by inches.

"Right place then." Alec pulled his gun. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Stay with Mike." She stated as the affable medic glared. Lucas pushed himself away from the wall as Ros returned fire.

Xxxxxx

"I'm meeting her in ten minutes. That expensive cafe, this is going to cost a fortune." Adam sighed as he pulled his jacket on. Ruth and Beth exchanged glances.

"No you are not claiming it back. No paper trail." Crowther stated as Ruth smiled. "Get her to publish and I'll bring it up in PMQs in the next hour." The older woman watched as Erin crossed the room.

"Why?"

"Am I doing this?" Crowther smiled slightly. For a moment she reminded Ruth of an older version of Ros. "Because Bill Towers is a sexist, racist odious little man living under a veneer of respectability. Makes me sick. That's why. As I told Ms Myers. You are the antiterrorism experts. It's you I take my lead from." She headed out the Grid as Ruth smiled to herself.

Xxxxx

"Dad!" Graham hissed. "Was that gunfire?" Harry nodded once. He felt sick at the idea of any of his children caught up in the crossfire. It didn't matter how old they were to him Catherine and Graham were still kids who needed protecting, who needed their dad.

"Who's firing?" Graham ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"With any luck it's Ros." Harry spoke calmly.

"Someone must think we're worth something if we're being guarded." Graham stated. Harry nodded curtly, knowing the only value Graham had to their captors was as a bargaining tool and would most likely be butchered once his usefulness had been outlived. His own value included the secrets in his mind and the monetary value he could be sold for. Inevitably their capture was a distraction to the team. One which could cost lives. He shook the more morbid thoughts from his mind , determined to get his boy home. A creek of the door followed by a leather clad arm pushing a gun in front of it had Graham leap forward, grabbing the gun as Harry yelled for him to stop. The assailant quickly snapped his hand away from her.

"Ros."

"Nice welcome for the rescuing committee. Anyone would think you like it here." Ros snapped as Graham looked suitably sheepish. Harry smiled.

"Good to see you."

"Move, there's a car, quarter of a mile north. Can you do that?"

"I'm old, not dead."

"Stay here and you'll be both." Ros snapped as they hurried away from the garage.

Xxxx

The blue skies over London jarred against Adam's senses as he waited for the curly haired editor of the Daily World to arrive. He knew Beth and Dimitri had travelled to Canary Wharf to see their contact but he'd rather have been with Ros and Lucas in the thick of the action.

"Andy."

"Katie." He stood as the woman smiled at him.

"This had better be good."

"Might be." Adam smiled slyly. Katie sat down, glaring at him. She knew him well enough to know when the freedom of the press was being exploited but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Go on."

Xxxxxxx

Another shot hurtled through the air as Mike half dragged Graham towards the car.

"Head down." He bundled him into the car as Lucas gunned the engine. Moments later Alec shoved a mobile phone into Harry's hand, almost dropping it as the car lurched dangerously to the side.

"Ruth." Alec stated. "Talk."

"I'm coming home." Harry spoke quietly as he heard her breathing softly. "Ruth, we 're both coming home."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer not mine

Reunion

Catherine turned the radio on, her stomach lurched as she listened to the newsreader. Another bomb scare, another building had been targeted. Shaking her head she knew it was just part of the story. The rest of the world would never know the lengths her father and his team went to so they could sleep in their beds safely. She ran a hand through her hair, relieved that at least her step mum seemed to be coping. How she'd never know.

"Cath." She turned as Callum walked towards her. She knew he had to go back to work, but she wanted him to stay. The safe house felt anything but and she knew Charlie and Nick would ask questions. Ones she wasn't sure she could answer.

"Yeah."

"Charlie, Lucy and Gracie are asleep. Nick is in his own world on that DS."

"Ros called. They found them." She smiled slightly. "Dad and Gray. She asked if you could take Terri to Thames house."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "I."

"It's your dad and little brother." He hugged her. "They're coming home." He felt her sink into his arms, knowing she wasn't the tough, hard nosed journalist turned analyst she wanted the world to think she was. She was just as much the worried daughter and sister that anyone else would be only now Catherine knew the evil the world harboured and her father's place in fighting it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the red wall of Harry's office, knowing he was on the way back to Thames House. The computer in the corner showed the twitter and Facebook leaks Tariq had put out, all untraceable as the television on the Grid showed Sky News and BBC news running the stories Adam and Dimitri had placed. It seemed surreal but she had to wait on the Grid while the others went home. Closing her eyes she knew the rest of the team were watching her, waiting for her to fall apart.

Xxxxxxxx

"Gray." Terri called his name as she stepped ahead of Callum. Ros turned as she heard the younger woman.

"He's with Mike, in med bay." Harry spoke calmly. He smiled slightly as he approached her, ignoring the looks from other officers as he did.

"He's ok." Harry watched the fear flash through the younger woman's eyes.

"But."

"Battered and bruised. As stubborn as his old man." Lucas watched as Terri glanced at him. "Cal will show you where med bay is. Yeah?"

"Course." Callum nodded before ushering the brunette away. Harry turned to Ros and Lucas.

"Go home. There is nothing more we can do tonight. Special Branch are all over the field and garages. If anything happens there'll be a redflash."

"Harry." Ros stared at him as Harry raised his hand.

"Home, before Amy and James forget what you look like." Lucas nodded before touching Ros' hand and leading her out of the Grid. Harry smiled slightly as he watched the couple leave. It seemed Lucas was good for Ros. He sighed, Lucas kept her grounded just like Ruth did for him. Smiling slightly he walked through the Pods aware that there would still be one light left on.

"Ruth." He whispered as she stared at the red wall. She seemed lost in thought, oblivious to his presence. Carefully he made his way back towards his office, ignoring the television running the story on Moran Adam had planted in the papers. His hand was on the door handle before he could think.

"Ruth." She kept her eyes fixed on the wall. Harry crossed to her, resting a hand on her back. She tensed under his touch before her shoulders began to shake.

"Its ok." He turned her in his arms. Ruth clung to his shirt before finally raising her eyes to his.

"Harry."

"Graham is ok. He's with Teresa and Mike." Harry explained as Ruth nodded slightly. "Adam and Dimitri have been busy." She smiled, realising Ros had told him what they had decided to do. Her hand moved to cup his face.

"Harry." She swallowed hard, realising his eye was bruised and his cheek swollen. He covered her hand with his own.

"I'm sorry. I knew Towers was dirty but I didn't think he was this bad." Harry closed his eyes at her touch.

"I wish I'd hit him again. Moran I mean." Harry chuckled as he rested his forehead against her. "I."

"I love you." Ruth whispered. "I."

Harry kissed her gently. Her hands tightened on his shirt, holding him close as the kiss turned passionate. Breaking the kiss Harry held her gently.

"Why are you out of hospital? Eight weeks minimum. That's what the doctor said." Ruth buried her face in his shoulder.

"I had to find you and Graham. I had to see the children. Juliet helped me." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I want to know." Harry smiled slightly. "You and Juliet plotting with Ros? Moran and Towers should be running for the hills." He took her hand. "Let's go to the safe house, see Catherine and the kids. Graham and Terri can take a pool car."

"I just want to go home." Ruth winced as she moved. Harry nodded. "Everything about this feels personal. It's not but since that morning."

"When you and Gracie." Harry paused.

"Now you and Graham." Ruth studied the blood stain on his shirt. "I saw red. They threatened us. It felt like we were targeted. I had to get back here. I." Harry kissed her gently, silencing her as tears slipped from the corner of her eye.

"No. They won't break us." Harry stated. "But I have a plan." Ruth sighed, rested her head against his shoulder as he held her. "If flushing Towers out through the papers doesn't do anything."

"It will." Ruth turned slightly, facing the rolling news on the computer. "It has to."

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	17. Chapter 17

The plan

"Ruth." Harry watched as his wife leant heavily on the desk, her knuckles white with the strain of holding herself up. Clearly in pain she smiled slightly.

"They told me motor function would return. Didn't warn me about how bloody weak I'd feel or how much it hurts."

"Where are your painkillers?"

"Don't need them."

"Ruth." Harry huffed, his face now a pattern of purple and yellow bruises. She glared at the hardwood desk.

"They make me feel sick and spaced out. I need to focus. Moran knows me and Adam. Towers knows us all. I can't help think there's a revenge element to this. We underestimated Moran all those years ago. And just because I'm paranoid."

"Doesn't mean they aren't out to get you." He kissed her hair.

"Now you've been bothering with Zaf and Tariq too much." The door to the office sprung open as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right on cue." Ruth winked.

"Harry." Tariq gasped. "You need to see this." Harry and Ruth glanced at each other before following him into the main Grid.

"What happened to you?" Ruth spoke quietly. Harry frowned, Tariq's black eye and bruised face catching his attention.

"Thugs last night. I'm fine."

"Tariq."

"A lot of idiots think like Moran." Tariq shrugged his shoulders as Harry felt the anger burn inside. Knowing that Tariq would give no further explanation he turned his attention to the television.

"What am I looking at?"

"That is Towers' home address." Zoe explained. "It may have found it's way into the address book if certain television news journalists."

"That work for ITN, Sky, BBC, Euronews, Fox and CNN." Dimitri smiled. Ruth shook her head slightly as they listened to the Sky reporter and watched the melee of reporters jostling for position outside the austere gates.

"An anonymous tip off led to the previous Home Secretary's name being linked to known criminals. The racist and homophobic nature of these crimes hark back to the early nouties when one man was arrested and imprisoned for murder and incitement to cause racial hatred. He was also convicted of incitement to riot and became a person of interest for the UK Security Services."

"Someone has been busy." Harry raised an eyebrow. Dimitri shrugged.

"Jackie is a good journalist. I used to work with her husband Dan. In the SBS."

"So she knows what you do?" Ruth snapped her head around, immediately regretting it as pain shot down her back.

"She thinks I'm MOD."

"Towers has not been seen at his constituency home or Westminster since the revelations broke. The Prime Minister stated that as William Towers is no longer a cabinet member he should look to his place on the back benches to see if that remains tenable."

"He's persona non grata." Ros narrowed her eyes. "It's made all the red tops and 99% of the broadsheets. Internet papers are also running it. He can't hide for much longer."

"No." Adam agreed as Erin got to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"An asset of mine called. Wants to meet. May be useful." She shrugged.

"Take Alec."

"Me? Why?"

"Last time I checked I was the boss." Harry glared at the former IA man. "I am not about to let you lot repeat my mistakes. No one goes off alone. I don't care how good or reliable the source."

"Carlos won't talk to me if someone else is there." Erin stared.

"You are a spook, Erin. I'm sure you and Alec can circumnavigate that issue." Alec smiled slightly as Erin silently fumed. Moments later they headed out the Grid as the rest of the team put Harry's plan into action.

Xxxxxxx

"Moran is a thug but he isn't an idiot." Ros stared at Harry. "He allowed his daughter to die for his beliefs. That's how obsessive he is. A young man killed himself on his say so."

"I never said we weren't dealing with a fanatic." Adam stated. "To sacrifice a child. That shows more than anything how his mind operates."

"Yes." Malcolm agreed. "A certain type of mental incapacity if you ask me. Having never been a father I cannot imagine that mindset."

"I've got kids and there's no way I can understand it either. No doubt it'll be in his eyes a sacrifice for the greater good." Harry frowned. "Moran's keen to start a turf war while Towers thinks switching to the right, even the far right improves his chances of getting into power."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Scare tactics. A lot of the newer political parties are trying that one. Jobs, immigration, religion. "

"99.9% of their argument is bullshit." Calum interjected. All eyes fell on him. "It is, it's insidious and Towers and his lot have been pushing it since before he became Home Secretary."

"But now he has a platform." Lucas stated calmly.

"No." Ruth glared. "He thought he did. Adam and Dimitri plotting in the media is one thing. It being brought up in PMQs is another." Lucas smirked as Ros shook her head.

"She agreed."

"You sly old thing." Juliet smirked as Harry glared at the former spook.

"You still here."

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Harry, Harry." Juliet started as Ruth rested a hand on his arm.

"We need her to lure Towers in."

"Sad but true." Ros turned to the older woman. "Juliet, now is not a good time to make me regret killing you. Again." Juliet smirked as Harry and Lucas exchanged glances. A phone ringing across the Grid caught their attention. Lucas snapped it up and hit speaker phone, the rest of the Grid fell silent.

"Harry isn't here." Lucas lied. "If you're looking at him I'd try the funeral director. Why else do you think Ruth was taken from the hospital? They don't tend to discharge sick people." Towers could be heard taking a deep breath. Ruth narrowed her eyes, knowing they had to make Towers believe she was dead. It was the only way to make sure he knew Harry would never stop going after him. "Last I heard he was meeting you." Lucas lied smoothly. A distinctly northern accent could be heard in the background. Towers swore before turning back to the phone.

"I'll be in touch."

"Funeral arrangements aren't finalised. Not when there's a murder investigation ongoing." Lucas lied as he ended the call.

"Hold on." Beth spoke, breaking the silence. "Ruth isn't dead."

"Perceptive as ever Miss Bailey." Ros smirked.

"Towers will find out and isn't it what Moran wanted when that bomb went off?" Beth looked to Tariq and Dimitri for support.

"Yes." Ruth nodded. "But it isn't just me he's going to stop at. The press are reporting a woman in her early 40s has died following injuries sustained in the Sunday bombing. She I mean, I haven't been named. Police are waiting for next of kin to return."

"But why? I don't get it."

"Let him think he has achieved one thing." Adam stated. "No doubt Towers will have told him about Harry and Ruth. How's she's the heart of Section D." Ruth blushed, looking away as she sensed all eyes on her.

"So he thinks Harry is grieving." Malcolm nodded. "Therefore the team is in disarray. So he gets careless."

"Exactly." Harry nodded. Ruth closed her eyes.

"It's risky." Beth frowned. "I mean."

"Yes, it is." Ruth agreed.

"It'll flush him out." Adam stated. "Moran's ego and Towers nerves will thrive on it. We just need to wait for Erin's contact."

Beth glanced at Ruth, aware the brunette didn't like the plan anymore than she did.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Erin pulled her jacket closer to her as she walked towards the block of run down council flats as Alec dug his hands in his pockets.

"Where were we supposed to meet this Carlos?" Alec nodded pointedly at the large waste bin at the side of the flats. Erin narrowed her eyes as she followed his gaze. The blood stained body of the man they were meant to meet at the side of the bin.

"This is not good."

"No Alec." Erin snapped. "It's not."

Xxxxxx

A/n will the plan work? Why did Towers call and who killed Erin's asset? Please review


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine. Very slight cross over with Only Fools and Horses.(Blink and you miss it!)**

**Dead Again?**

Ruth sat at her desk, watching the rest of the team rush about. She knew that Ros had been right, Towers knew too much about the team. He would be able to feed information to Moran and his friends. It was the only way they could have known about Graham's problems, about their struggle to have Gracie and Nick moving in with them. She closed her eyes, certain that she had the start of a migraine.

"Ruth, are you really sure about this?" Beth placed a mug of coffee on the desk next to her computer. Ruth nodded.

"I've been dead before."

"Ruth." Beth started.

"I faked my death a long time ago. It was the only way then and it is the only way now. The only difference is, that this time my name hasn't been mentioned and I have the children to consider. Last time, the only thing I had to consider, the only things that mattered to me were Harry and my cats."

"You were in deep cover."

"Yeah." Ruth opened her eyes, knowing the newer members of the team had accepted that explanation without question. Only Ros, Zaf, Malcolm and Adam really knew what had happened. Jo had never really been told until it was all over and Ros had only begrudgingly agreed to help at the time. For a moment Ruth wondered what had happened to the coat she had borrowed so many years earlier. Ros had never asked. "It was a long time ago."

"What if?"

"Towers wont find out until it is too late." Ros stated as she joined them. "It isn't like before."

"No." Ruth nodded slightly. "No, it is not like last time. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

"Yes you are." Ros stated. "Lucas has arranged a safe house for you and the kids."

"We're in a safe house."

"Ruth, it's been watched. You, Nick and the baby have to go into hiding. For one thing, you need time to recover and for another you need to be somewhere these psychos are not going to look." Ros sat next to Ruth in the chair normally occupied by Zaf. "We need an analyst long term, not just to the end of this case."

"Ros."

"No, you don't get a choice in this. You are to meet Nick, Gracie and Calum at the North Primrose Hill safe house in thirty house." Ros stated. "Lucas is going to take you."

"That house isn't on the system yet. It hasn't been set up."

"Which means Towers wont know about it." Beth smiled. A phone ringing in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin stepped back, the bile rising in her throat. The body of the middle aged man in the alleyway had been mutilated badly. The police tape at the end of the alley flickered in the light wind as Alec rested his hand on her arm.

"We need to get back to the Grid." Alec spoke quietly.

"Yeah." Erin frowned.

"This is not your fault."He spoke firmly. "Carlos may well have got involved in something else. This is probably nothing to do with us." She snapped her head around to face him.

"Funny how he has a bullet through his head the day I arrange a meet." Erin blinked. "He was not one of life's high flyers but he was a good informant. And he knew Moran. He could have helped up. They killed him to stop him telling us."

"So what now?" Alec knew he wasn't going to like the answer. Erin stared at the dead man once more, knowing that the police would wonder what they were doing there.

"He lived near here. Mandela House."

"That's in Peckham."

"Ten minutes away." Erin shoved her hands in her pockets. "Come on Alec, it might just give us a break in the case. He lived alone after coming out of prison. He's been divorced for nearly twenty years. His only kid, Mara lives in Spain." Alec shook his head, he knew he had no option but to go with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked up to Ruth's desk as Lucas shrugged on his leather jacket. Ruth was still furious that she was being moved but knew it was the best way they had to flush Towers and Moran out. She glanced up as Harry reached her desk.

"The safehouse is completely secure." Harry stated. Ruth took a deep breath.

"Erin's contact is dead. Killed execution style." Ruth stated.

"When?"

"Approximately ten minutes before her and Alec arrived. The police are at the scene."

"Great."

"She's gone to his home address, hopefully she got there before the police have had a chance. Moran was in prison with him. He was killed the same way he killed the journalist. Cross bow bolt through the head and bullet through the abdomen." Ruth watched as Harry pulled a face. "Leaving the body where it would be found was warning us. He's still as capable of murder as he was the day Adam and I were chased through the woods."

"Ruth."

"I escaped from him once, I don't see why."

"You have to hide? Towers wasn't his little lap dog back then. Not that we know of at any rate." He sat down as he spoke. "I don't like this at all. I like this less that you do. I need you and the kids to be safe."

"We are."

"Ruth, you and Gracie could have been killed. Graham was kidnapped and drugged. How long until Nick or Catherine are targeted? Until Lucy and Charlie? Don't say they've not targeted kids before. You know they have. Towers comes across as Mr Respectable but he's more of a low life than Moran. At least Moran never lied about his heinous little ways." Ruth covered his hand with her own, essentially stopping his tirade.

"I'll go. One condition."

"Isn't there always?"

"You keep Catherine, Graham, Terri and the babies safe. Here at Thames House if needs be."

"It's already arranged. Now go." He turned his hand to link fingers with her.

"I have another condition." Ruth pulled her lap top from the drawer. "Secure server and apps already applied by Tariq. I am not being sidelines by this." Harry smirked. He had known she would never back down. It was not her way to walk away, especially when her family had been threatened.

"Ok. But please just stay at the safe house."

"I have a third condition." Her eyes twinkled as she watched his eyes widen.

"Live. Get through this in one piece. I mourned you once. I can't." Her eyes filled with tears as he squeezed her hand. He knew Lucas was waiting.

"I will." He touched her face gently. "I promise. Now go." She nodded, slipping her hand away from his as she tucked the laptop in her bag. Moments later she slipped out the Grid with Lucas at her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Anyone reading this? If you are, please review.


	19. Chapter 19

The Conversation

Harry rested his head against the leather head rest of his office chair. The conversation with the new Home Secretary had gone well. Ros had been right, Janet Crowther was on their side. It seemed odd considering the antics of the previous three men to occupy the job. He narrowed his eyes as he mentally recalled the individual betrayals of the Blake, Lawrence and Towers.

"Harry." He turned as the office door opened. Adam stood in the doorway. "Lucas called. He's with Ruth and the kids at the safe house."

"Good." Harry kept his voice low. "Safe house 30 is unknown to anyone but us. I want it kept that way."

Adam nodded. It was unlike Harry to use a safe house off record but he understood why. Harry frowned, waiting for Adam to continue.

"Is there a point you are trying to convey? Or is this a new MI 5 I haven't been taught? Telepathy was never my strong point."

Adam smirked as Ros appeared.

"Home Office pathologist has finished dissecting the first death."

"Nice." Adam pulled a face.

"No." Ros narrowed her eyes. "The boy and I mean boy in the van that blew up ten days ago has been identified as a run away. Jamie Groves. Aged 19, petty crook. Five foot eight inches tall - according to the length of his left femur. "

"Sian got that from one bone?" Adam asked as they followed Harry onto the Grid. "Calum, say nothing." He paused as Calum pretended to look innocent. Malcolm sighed heavily.

"Drop the juvenile smut. You're paid by MI 5 not Viz comics." Ros snapped. Harry approached the middle of the room, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Briefing Room. Now!"

"Great." Zoe sighed as Beth got to her feet. "Another chance to show how little we know."

"C'mon." Zaf smiled at his fiancé. "It'll be fine." Zoe smiled slightly, sighing as she did. It didn't reach her eyes before it turned into a yawn. Zaf watched her head into the Briefing room with Beth and Dimitri trying not to show how worried he was.

Xxxxx

"The internet connection is secure?" Ruth asked as Gracie curled on the sofa with the rag doll Ros had bought her. The blonde wooly hair caught in her gingers as she hugged it tightly.

"Malcolm set it up. The online and actual security is the best. And before you ask Terri, Graham and Cath and the kids are safe. Graham has taken Terri to Paris for the week. Catherine, the kids and cats are in another safe house just outside of Leon. Near Carrie's grandmother so they are fine and yes both cats had pet passports."

"Scarlet?" Nick asked just as the little terrier appeared.

"Best guard dog in the world." Ruth smiled as Nick fussed the ageing dog. Ruth tapped Lucas' shoulder before walking into the kitchenette. He followed, closing the door behind him.

"This is far from over. I know Harry and while I understand him wanting us safe I also know him too well not to see what's going on."

"Ruth?"

"C'mon Lucas. You are a spook. I know you see it too. He's not coming back from this. They tried to kill us both. They went after the kids. Harry." She paused. "He's going to face Towers alone. And he will kill him." She paused.

"No Ruth."

"Towers will kill Harry." Ruth paused. "Or Harry will kill him. I know my husband. He's not a vengeful man but he is protective of who and what he loves. Either way, unless we find and stop Towers and Moran before Harry gets to them, before they strike again the whole Section will come down like a pack of cards." Lucas stared her in the eye. He knew she was right. There was no one else who knew Harry better and there was no one else Harry would willingly die to protect.

"It won't come to that."

"Once I'd have asked you to promise me. I've seen too much to expect that now. Look after Ros, she'll go wherever Harry leads."

"And she has a self destruct button." Lucas paused. "Don't underestimate them, Ruth. They are the best at what they do."

"So are Moran and Towers." Ruth paused. "Please, just."

"I'll do my best. That I can promise. My kids need their godparents around for a long time yet." Ruth smiled slightly as she watched her friend leave the flat.

Xxxxx

"Erin's informant is dead. Alec just called, they're at his flat. It seems a bullet to the guts and a cross bow bolt to the head was a message." Adam stared at the polished oak desk as he spoke. Harry grunted in disgust, remembering Ruth's report of Adam staring at the madman with a crossbow. He knew how terrified she had been undercover. Finding May's body had been the first time she had been forced to think on her feet, maintain a cover story when her life and Adam's depended on it. He smiled slightly, remembering how proud he had been of her, how he was still amazed by her on an almost daily basis. He knew Moran using the crossbow to kill Erin's informant had been a warning. It wasn't just Harry that knew exactly how scared the apparently mousy book worn had been.

"And we have an ID on the van man." Ros leant against the wall as she spoke. Dimitri frowned as the image on the computer changed to show a happy, smiling teenager.

"Doesn't look like a suicide bomber." Zaf stated.

"Looks like he should be in school." Beth frowned.

"He may have been the bomber, doesn't mean it was by choice." Ros paused.

"19 year old. Jamie Groves. Dropped out of uni last month. Was studying history and politics. No obvious signs of radicalisation. Cautioned by police aged fifteen for pinching fags from an off licence. Mum, Gemma Groves aged. 46. Sister Donna aged 14 and deadbeat dad."

"Don't tell me." Zoe ran a hand over her face.

"Moran got in touch the day he was released." Ros paused. "Dimitri , Beth talk to the mother. See why two of his kids died for their father's cause. Adam and Zaf get to Whitehall. Make a general nuisance of yourselves. Calum."

"I'll go through Towers financial records. No stone unturned." Ros smiled slightly as he left.

"Electronic footprint." Tariq stated. "We all have them. It's not just Ruth that can hack."

"She doesn't hack." Dimitri smiled. "You know that." Ros glared for a moment before shaking her head. It felt as if Moran had the team on the back foot and she didn't like it.

Xxxxxx

"I hate this." Alec stared around the scruffy former council flat as Erin pulled latex gloves from her pocket. Rolling her eyes she looked around the living room for any signs of life.

"You've searched flats before." Erin stared. Alec took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I like it. Anyway the owners were usually still alive and in custody."

"You can't have everything." Erin snapped. Alec crept closer to her.

"True." His eyes remained on the small box near the radio. Erin followed his line of sight before seeing the flashing red light.

"Out now." Erin stated as she bungled Alec ahead of her. Covering her head with one hand she fell to the floor, half dragged there by Alec. Heat scored her back as the door blew off it's hinges. Car alarms screeched and sirens wailed as Erin gingerly rolled onto her back as Alec coughed.

" I seriously hate this case." Alec coughed. "Seriously hate it."

"Grid. Order a clean up team." She ignored her bleeding hands and knees as she struggled to sit up. Silently she couldn't help but agree with him.

Xxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer as before

rating for this is strong T.

In the Midnight Hour

Alec coughed as he grabbed his ribs. Every breath hurt but he knew the doctor was right, ribs hurt like Hell when they are broken and take ages to heal. He smiled slightly as Erin walked into the room.

"I called Juliet. She is glad you are alive and wants me to return you back to Thames House in one piece."

"Nice to know she cares." He coughed again. "You ok? Your mum and Rosie are going to kill me."

"No they aren't. They would wonder what we are doing home so late, with me looking like this." She pointed to her hair, matted with blood. "And mum won't swallow any lies that I come up with. She knows what I do and she will want to know why I've got blood in my hair and six stitches in my scalp."

"Never lie to your mother." Alec smiled. "Mothers always know." Erin smiled slightly before walking out of the room. "Back to the Grid Alec White." Alec nodded before following her.

Xxxxxx

Ruth lay in the dark. She hated being alone in a strange bed. Gracie and Nick were sleeping in the room next door with Scarlet on the end of Nick's bed. A gun and silencer sat in the bedside table drawer, keeping Ruth's mind working in overtime. She hated guns, aborhed violence but knew she had killed a man to save her life once and if it came to it she knew she'd fire the gun without mercy if it meant saving her children. Knowing sleep would be hard to find she rolled onto her back and tried not to think of Harry.

Xxxxx

"Ros." Harry barked as the blonde woman looked up. "Anything?"

"Ruth sent a secure email. Chatter from GCHQ is rife. They picked up a few online messages from disgruntled racists - and a few from equally pissed off Jewish and Muslim groups."

"Can't say I blame the religious groups getting annoyed."

"True." Ros agreed. "We've traced the dead boy 's family to a town in South Wales. Seems the police knew the kid well. He has a juvenile record, was running away from home every few weeks. Not a nice kid by all accounts."

"On paper, neither was Graham."

"This is not Graham. Don't draw parallels. I could just as easily say this could be my son in a few years. It isn't. It's Moran's boy and we need to know how and why he ended up blowing himself to Kingdom come " Ros watched as Harry nodded. He knew she was right.

"Where in South Wales?"

"Same town where the van was stolen."

"Take Lucas, talk to the woman." Ros frowned as Harry turned to look at her. "What?"

"Harry, I'm concerned about your judgement. I should be here."

"Thankyou for your concern but no need. London to Cardiff in good traffic is what? Less than three hours. Add another hour and what's to say Moran isn't using his ex? Talk to her. In person. I believe Tariq has the address." Ros watched him go. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Ros?" She turned as she heard Lucas arrive.

"Cardiff. Well, Pontypridd to be be exact." She watched as Lucas appraised her. "You drive." He nodded, hoping she'd fall asleep on the drive down.

Xxxxx

The night was not proving conducive to sleep. Nick had been woken by Gracie crying. Apparently the toddler had wanted her Daddy. Ruth had broken down too at that point but tried her best not to let the children see. One settled toddler, one snoring teenager and three secure emails later Ruth finally felt able to rest. Laying on the bed in just her nightdress she closed her eyes. Only to snap them open a second later . Quickly and quietly she pulled the adjoining door to the children's room closed. The gun in her hand loaded and silencer attached she crept through the small flat. The sound of her own heartbeat threatened to drown out any noise the intruder could make. The alarm beeped silently as the figure in the doorway snapped the light on.

"Ruth." Harry had his own gun in one hand.

"Bloody Hell." Ruth quickly lowered the gun.

"Hello to you too." He crossed the room, taking the gun from her hand as she leant heavily against the bedroom door frame.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Kids are asleep. At last." She paused. "He's going to kill you."

"Not if I have a say." Harry stepped nearer to her , relieved that both firearms were locked away. "I'm here." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't do this." Ruth sighed. "I can't keep mourning you." Harry frowned. He could see she was tired but he had no idea what she was talking about. "You told me once what it was like for you when I was gone."

"I did."

"You never asked me. Just because my faking my death was my idea you assumed I was ok with it. You had no idea how scared I was. How alone."

"I."

"And don't you dare bring George into this." She paused. "You know everything there is to know there. I was scared, looking over my shoulder, reading every obituary column I could find. Searching for your name." Harry held her wrists as they came up in front of her. "I was dead. As far as the world was concerned and if you needed me there was nothing I could do."

"Ruth."

"I can't do it again. I watched you as best I could. Just to see what was happening back home. I looked in the wedding announcement sections of the paper and online, half afraid you'd found someone else. Did I ever tell you that? I wanted you to be happy and now." Harry crushed his lips to hers, pining her against the wall as her fists held onto his shirt. The kiss finally ended as Harry turned his attention to her neck. Ruth 's eyes closed.

"Harry."

"I'm not going to die. Not yet at any rate." He slipped his hand under her nightdress, holding her to him as her hand reached his face. Ruth forced him to look at her.

"Harry."

"George was safety - at first. Then things got nasty."

"I know." Harry rested his forehead against hers. His thumbs drawing imaginary circles on her thighs.

"I deserved it." Harry moved to protest. No man had the right to hit a woman. Ever. "I thought I did. I'd walked away from the man I loved. Very Romeo and Juliet but it killed me. I can't do it again."

"You won't have to." Harry kissed her gently before taking her hand and leading her to bed.

Xxxx

A/N more soon. Please review. I'm not getting many reviews for this story so not sure if I should go on. Let me know


	21. Chapter 21

Moonlight Shadow

Harry woke as the moonlight shone through the bedroom window of the safe house. The last few weeks had been a nightmare but at least he now had the luxury of knowing all the people he loved were safe. He turned carefully, avoiding the bruise on his shoulder to look at Ruth. The light in the room was just enough for him to see the way her nightdress clung to her shoulder. Gently he pushed the cotton strap away to show the scar on her shoulder caused by the bomb.

"Harry." She whispered. His eyes flickered up to hers.

"You ok?" He traced invisible circles on her bare shoulder.

"Yeah." She smiled at his touch. "Harry."

"You could have died." His voice broke as Ruth touched his face. "You and Gracie, I could. You both." His eyes closed as Ruth moved closer.

"Are safe." Ruth kissed him gently. "We're right here." He held her to him, continuing to draw invisible circles on the patch of skin near her shoulder.

Xxxxxx

"At least it isn't raining." Lucas stated as Ros shot him a death glare. It was only because she was exhausted that she had headed towards the passenger seat.

"I don't like this."

"Going to Wales?" Lucas smiled slightly, knowing it was more about leaving London with Towers still at large that bothered her. Staring out into the night as Lucas drove towards the motorway she stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you even know where Pontypridd is?"

"No, but the sat nav does." Lucas smiled. "At least I hope it does. Malcolm has made a few adjustments to it."

"I bet he has." Ros smiled slightly knowing Malcolm would have found them the fastest and safest route there and home. Moments later Lucas looked across to see his wife dozing. Sighing he hoped she slept well. She still had her nightmares, more than once he'd wished Harrison or her father were still alive - mainly so he could kill them for what they had done to the woman next to him.

Xxxxxx

"Pontypridd, between Cardiff and the Rhondda valley." Malcolm stared at the computer screen. "I believe my father held a harvest festival there one year when I was a small boy."

"I forget your old man was a preacher." Calum stated. "Pity he isn't here now, he could do the service for me and Cath."

"Have you found another date?" Tariq asked. "I'm still up for best man? I've planned the stag do."

"No and of course you are." Calum laughed. "None of this is doing any good."

"Go home." Adam stared at the geek squad. "Now, everything is done that can be done. I've already sent Erin, Zoe and Dimitri home."

"Thanks." Calum smiled before grabbing his jacket. Tariq winced as he pulled his own jacket on. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Tariq answered as he followed his friend to the Pods. "You should see the other guy."

"I'd like to, when it's dark and no one around. Just for five minutes." Calum muttered knowing how racist attacks had soared since Moran had left prison. Adam turned back to Malcolm.

"I'll stay, Sarah and the dogs are safe enough and I'd like to make sure Ros and Lucas."

"Are safe." Adam smiled slightly. "Ok. It's the same reason Zaf and Alec gave, but I think Alec is more concerned about the bollocking he'll get when Juliet sees him." Malcolm rolled his eyes before returning to his work.

Xxxxxxx

"No." Ros mumbled in her sleep. Lucas checked the signs for the next service station, knowing they had to stop. Carefully he eased the small black corsa off the motorway into the service station on the English side of the Severn Bridge.

"Ros?" He killed the engine before touching her arm. "It's ok, it's over." A single tear escaped her eye as she moaned again.

"Ros?"

"I'm awake."

"You ok?" Lucas asked as she snapped open the car door. He sighed, following her out into the night.

"Need some air and some caffeine. Not necessarily in that order." Lucas nodded as he came to stand beside her. Ros looked away for a moment, knowing she couldn't hide her true feelings from Lucas for long. He knew her too well.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She swallowed hard as he pulled her to him, holding her close.

"You don't have to be. Not with me." He kissed her hair as she relaxed against him. "Not with me." Ros pulled back from him, looking up to see him watching her.

"I know." He kissed her, pressing her against the side of the car. His heart leaped as Ros responded, her hands slipping under his shirt. "Lucas." She pulled back, "Stop." He snapped back as if she slapped him.

"I want to." She touched his face. "But we're being followed." Lucas closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Right."

"Lucas stay still."

"What?"

"Sniper sight on your back."

"Oh fantastic. Can't even kiss my wife without someone trying to kill me." Ros smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's a pain." She raised an eyebrow. "The car is unlocked?"

"Yeah." Lucas reached around her, trying the handle. "On three."

"I'm a traditional girl." Ros slipped her gun out of its holder. "One."

"Two." Lucas whispered before stepping slightly away. Seconds later a single gunshot rang out as Ros gunned the engine. Lucas returned fire before climbing into the car as Ros sped away.

Xxxxxxx

A/N is Malcolm right to be worried? Who is trying to kill Lucas and Ros? Is there any point in going on with this? Have an idea for a short story around Catherine's wedding. Should I write it?


End file.
